Waning Love
by seekingxena
Summary: Sam is married, but he still lays claim to Leah, forbidding anybody else from touching her. Leah is suddenly torn once Sam shows interest in her once again... Will she fall for his tricks or see through him and find real love elsewhere? M for LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**There is no copyright infringement intended, I do not own **

**Twilight or the characters, This is all just for fun. **

**After all of the good response to my last story, I decided to attempt another one...**

**This one revolves more around Leah and less around Jake... **

**Not sure yet if I am going to dabble in some Blackwater or not... **

**This is rated M for both language and lemons... **

**Not for those who are easily offended... **

Chapter 1

Leah POV

The wedding was so beautiful it made me a little sick. How I got roped into being the Maid of Honor for the woman who stole my boyfriend away, I will never know. Granted, she had no real friends and I was her cousin.

And now here I stood, at the back of a church, smoothing my mint green bridesmaids dress as the music started to play. I was going to have to smile, and walk in a pair of stiletto heals down the aisle of the church, with my entire pack and the man that I should be marrying watching my every step. I normally wouldn't be worried about tripping, but I hadn't been drinking just lemonade all day like the rest of the wedding party. There was no way I could watch my cousin primp for the first day of her eternal life with the man I loved without a little vodka mixed in.

I had spent the weeks prior trying to mentally prepare for the torture that today would be. I don't think I succeeded very well, I had felt sick all morning, and now as the moment was here, I wish I could just turn and run away. Everything up until now had revolved around Emily's vision for a perfect wedding, the right church, the right dress the right everything, no matter the price.

There was only a couple of moments that I found some sort of sick and twisted joy in the planning. The cost of the wedding had apparently gone way over budget, and Sam was worried about it. She wouldn't budge on anything, and they screamed at each other, barely remembering that I was in the other room. I smiled at the memory of Sam caving to her, as she knew he would, and then the look of shock on his face when he realized I had heard it all. It was priceless. I smiled to myself thinking about it.

The music was playing softly in the church, and soon I realized that it was my cue.. The doors whipped open and the entire room turned to look at me. I took a deep breath, forced a smile and slowly walked up the aisle, holding the bouquet of lilies in front of me like a shield. I avoided looking at the front of the room, knowing that Sam was there, waiting for me to be done with my snails paced walk so he could see the woman he loved. I looked over to see Quil and Paul smirking to themselves staring at my painfully exposed legs and cleavage, and I shot them a look, gritting my teeth hard without breaking my fake smile.

Embry was a couple of rows in front of them, and he gazed at me with a look in his eyes that I couldn't pinpoint. He looked almost sad. It was weird. His eyes avoided mine and he turned to face forward, staring down at his hands.

Suddenly the pews had ended and I was at the front of the church, and had no choice but to face forward. There he was- Sam Uley, the man who broke me. He stared at me intently, his eyes suddenly locking with mine. I thought, for a moment that I recognized that " look" he used to give me, right before he whispered my pet name "Lee-Lee". The look only lasted a second, if it even existed in the first place, before he looked past me, at his bride entered the doorway at the back of the church. Jacob stood at Sam's side, looking at me almost curiously. Was I that transparent? The whole thing must have been my deluded brain wishing for something, and I am sure the raspberry flavored vodka I had been sipping since the morning hadn't helped at all.

The rest of the ceremony was short, thank goodness. The room had started to grown warm and I felt sick as they started the "I do" part. Emily even cried a little. I felt the knot in my stomach that I tried to desperately wash away with alcohol tighten back up, and I knew my facade was wearing thin. Suddenly they were kissing and the room was cheering, and it was over.

I felt like I would puke. The exit from the church was far too slow for me, and as soon as I could get outside, I did. I practically sprinted into the woods, collapsing against a tree, the tears spilling out of my eyes. It was over, I had survived it. My body shook with sobs, knowing that it was truly over. He would never change his mind, never come back to me, they had promised forever to each other. My heart felt as if somebody had ripped it out of my chest.

I suddenly heard footsteps walk into the woods. I froze, praying that whoever they belonged to wouldn't find me. I waited in silence, barely breathing. It felt like forever before I heard a sigh, and the footsteps turned to walk away. I waited another moment before wiping my eyes, and brushed away leaves that had attached themselves to my dress. Only a couple more hours and the day would be over.... Now, on to the stupid reception, at least Emily had insisted on an open bar.

Embry POV

That moment when Leah walked down the aisle, I thought my heart would stop. She looked amazing. The pale green of the dress brought out her perfectly tanned skin. Her hair was swept up casually, softly framing her face. She looked as is she was in pain walking down the aisle. I heard Quil make a comment about her cleavage, and Paul laugh a little. It made my stomach turn. They laughed at her when she was at her weakest, and all I wanted to do was grab her hand and run away with her, take her as far away from her pain as possible.

Over the past few months, while Sam was callous with his wedding plans, I watched Leah break slowly. I never had realized that beyond her cold exterior, she was truly amazing. She put on a fake smile and helped her cousin with every step of the wedding, hiding her pain almost expertly. I had found myself daydreaming about Leah Clearwater, thinking about how I could help her get over Sam, and maybe she could learn to love me like I was beginning to love her.

It had been a day about three weeks ago, I was sitting at Sam's kitchen table with her while Emily stressed over the colors of the ribbon that would be tied around little bells for the reception. Leah;s patience was wearing thin, and I could see that. She was about ready to snap when Sam walked in the room. She bit her tongue, looking over at me. I shrugged my shoulders, in some weird form of agreement with her and she smiled at me. She touched my arm softly, before she stood up to say goodbye. My heart started to pound in my chest at the brief contact with her, and I found myself smiling like a fool when she walked out of the room.

"Embry- Outside, NOW!" Sam barked an alpha order at me suddenly, breaking me out of my love-struck stupor. I hung my head and wandered out after Sam. Emily sat at the table, oblivious to us, working on arranging little cards around little fake tables, making sure she could find a way to seat everybody that would please her.

Once we were outside, Sam looked over to me, a look of rage in his eyes. I was confused at first as to why he was so angry at first, but then it suddenly dawned on me. He wanted Leah to want only him. I had heard a rumor that Paul had feigned a passing interest in Leah before he imprinted, and Sam had given him an alpha command, telling him that Leah was off limits.

"What are you doing, Call? I thought I made it clear to everybody that Leah is off-limits." He growled.

"Well... As I see it, you lost all claim to Leah once you imprinted on Emily and left her." I surprised myself at how fierce I sounded. "Why can't you let her go, man? She had the right to be happy!"

He snorted, " And you think that a woman like Leah would ever consider a boy like you? As I see it, once I am married to her, Emily won't be watching me quite so closely and I am pretty sure I can wear down that thin resolve that Leah pretends to have and pretty soon she will be spending her nights with me..." He looked smug as the words exited his mouth. I felt the anger swell in my stomach. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The whole thing made me sick.

He shook his head, smiling "Let me make this very clear to you, Embry, You are not allowed to touch Leah. She is mine, and will always be mine. Don't make me give you an Alpha command...." His voice was threatening.

"You aren't my alpha anymore, or did you forget that, Sam?" I was getting really angry now. I didn't dare phase, knowing that Sam would be able to beat me in a fight pretty easily. "Leah is allowed to choose for herself, and I think she is smart enough to never be the other woman in your marriage." Suddenly, I heard Emily yelling from the house for Sam.

"You better get back to your FUTURE WIFE, Sam." I growled. He huffed and turned towards the house, but not before he gave a brief warning.

"If I catch you near her, Embry, I will rip you to shreds. Leah Clearwater doesn't belong to anybody but me." He turned and sprinted towards the house. 


	2. Chapter 2

**There is no copyright infringement intended, I do not own **

**Twilight or the characters, This is all just for fun. **

**This is rated M for both language and lemons... **

**Definitely not for those who love Sam.... **

Chapter 2

Leah POV

The reception was even more beautiful than the stinking wedding. There were pale green bows, twinkling lights, flowers, and even a couple of ice sculptures. The council hall didn't even resemble itself, Emily's mom (with quite a bit of help from mine) went overboard. I honestly could have cared less about the decor, all that mattered to me was the small bar in the corner, covered with tulle and small green pebbles.

I walked over to it, ordering a lemon-drop martini. I smiled as the bartender eyed me... I recognized him as one of the men from the reservation. He was married to a woman who had horribly let herself go after having a couple of kids. He eyes my cleavage with a bit of hunger in his eyes. I smiled politely and downed the mixture of nearly pure vodka in one quick swallow. He started making another quickly, pulling out a larger glass. When he was done, I thanked him politely, pulling a five out of my purse and putting it into the little glass bowl marked tips.

I made my way to the head table, again cursing the fact I was going to be in front of everybody. On my way, I nearly ran right in to Embry. He smiled at me, and I eyed him. Maybe it was the booze, but he looked kinda hot in a suit. He had cut his hair shorter, and the black jacket he wore made his shoulders look broad and strong. His jawline was sharp, and his eyes deep and searching. He blushed when I locked his gaze.

"Hey, Leah..." he muttered softly. "You look really nice today... " I huffed. Leave it up to the pack to bring up the fact that I looked like a girl.

"Not by choice, Bry... Really. I feel more naked right now than I do after phasing. This damn dress..." I adjusted my dress to attempt to hide my cleavage. I noticed that Embry blushed as I touched my chest. I smiled. He was being kinda cute, even slightly charming.

"Well.... I didn't mean... You know... You never wear dresses, and you look really nice, is all... " He was blushing even more. I smiled at him, trying to be polite.

"Thanks Embry..." I felt myself grow a little red in the face too. There was an awkward silence for what felt like 3 minutes. I was ready to make an excuse to push past him when he spoke up.

"Leah, I want to talk to you..." His gaze suddenly got serious. "Will you come outside with me for a minute?" I was confused, not really wanting to know what he had to say, and thankfully I was saved by the sound of Sam and Emily's arrival.

"I can't right now, Em, but maybe a little later... " I said, shrugging, " I have to attend to my bridesmaid-ly duties..." I let my sentence trail off as I walked the rest of the way to the head table and took my seat.

The rest of the night was a blur. Jacob made a toast and I silently thanked Emily for not making me speak. I would have said something ridiculous. The bartender made sure my drinks never went empty, and I tipped him really well for that. There must have been 6 martinis before the dance floor opened up, and before I knew it all of the people I had grown up with were dancing like overgrown chickens and doing some sort of Cha-Cha slide. When _Total Eclipse of the Heart_ started to blare out of the speakers, I decided I needed to refill my empty glass.

I stood up to head to the bar for another one, and I nearly fell over. I was officially trashed, and I started to laugh, even though nothing was funny. I decided that this was my cue to leave. Made one more pit-stop at the bar, getting a cocktail for the road before I stumbled out into the night of La Push.

The fresh, salty air filled my lungs, as the night spun around me in a drunken swirl. It was amazing, the feeling of the cool night on my exposed skin. I had the urge to run down to first beach and go for a naked swim. I downed my final cocktail and started walking towards the woods, though a large grassy clearing a ways from the hall. I started to jog a little bit, but I stopped when I tripped over a tuft of grass. I fell down hard on the grass, laughing and rolling over on my back. Probably not such a good idea right now, as I lay on the grass gazing at the stars above me. It was so beautiful, I closed my eyes.

"Leah Clearwater... What are you doing?" I heard a rough and scratchy voice above me. It made me giggle. I opened my eyes to see Sam standing above me, staring down.

"You are married. And I am drunk. And the grass feels soooooooooooo nice....." I laughed out every word, the pain still there but numbed by all of the alcohol. He smiled and shook his head, sitting down beside me, his arm grazed mine just slightly and I felt the fire of his skin, it made me shiver a little as I propped myself up on my elbows. He was staring at me intently.

"Lee-Lee" He whispered. I gulped. "I've missed you, you know that right?" I just stared at him. This was not happening, not now. Not on the day he married his freaking soul mate. "I don't know what to do... This damn imprinting thing... I has me so confused. I do love Emily, but our relationship has just, well.... I probably shouldn't tell you this, but we haven't touched each other in about 6 months."

"I don't need to hear this!" I angrily cut him off, sitting up sharply. "Why are you even out here, Sam? Your Wife is inside flapping her arms like a fucking bird on the happiest day of her life. You need to go be with her." I tried to stand up, but ended up falling over again, this time he caught me. I was dangerously close to him now, and I wasn't even struggling to break free of his arms.

"Because when I saw you walk down that aisle today, Lee-Lee, I realized the mistake I was making." My heart stopped at his words, and before I knew it his mouth was one mine, in a hungry assault on my lips. I pulled away sharply. This wasn't right. I pushed out of his arms.

"How DARE you kiss me, Sam! How dare you say that to me!" I was furious. "I love you..." when those words came out of my mouth, I blushed, knowing that when I uttered those words the stream of anger had left with them. He quickly crossed the space between us. I placed a hand on his chest to make him stop. "I mean... I DID love you... Past tense... You left me, Sam... I was so alone and you were so happy... " I felt myself choke up and he pulled me in for another kiss, this one was much more tender. I gave a weak protest as he scooped me up in his arms and walked quickly towards the cover of the woods.

Embry POV

I had watched her all night, drinking enough alcohol to make a grown man pass out. I silently appreciated our boosted metabolisms a little. I ached for her, but not sure what to do. Suddenly Seth punched me in the arm.

"Embry... come out and dance... Alicia was asking about you..." He winked. Alicia was a girl from school, pretty by anybody's standards, short and shapely with long brown hair. She paled in comparison to Leah, who seemed just like a goddess to me. I started a weak protest when I heard Alicia's voice from behind me. I turned to look at her. She smiled, obviously trying to flirt.

"Hey, Embry.... The DJ said he was going to play a slow one next... You wanna dance?" She tried to be coy, but just looked like a silly girl to me. I glanced back over at Leah, who was pouting at her spot in the corner. I looked back at Alicia, not wanting to be rude.

"Sure... " I muttered, following her out to the dance floor. Bonnie Tyler's _Total Eclipse of the Heart_ blared over the speakers. I groaned a little. The longest song ever written. Alicia didn't notice my aversion to it, and rested her head on my chest and we swayed awkwardly to the music. Seth gave me the "thumbs up" and I rolled my eyes at him. The song felt like it would never end, and when it finally did, I practically pushed Alicia away, suddenly aware Leah's scent had left the room. I shot a look at her empty chair and then sprinted for the door outside. Seth shot an odd look at me and I shrugged. He wasn't going to follow.

Leah's scent was drifting towards me mixed awkwardly with the smell of Sam. I shuddered, racing towards her, slowing when I heard voices. Leah sounded angry, her words still muffled and unclear to me. I walked closer, hearing Sam calling her by his pet name for her, Lee-Lee. I started to sprint, hoping to catch it in time. Her next words stopped me short. All I heard was her say "I love you" when the anger overtook me and I was suddenly phased, busting out of the suit I had borrowed from Emmett Cullen. I felt an ache in my chest as I crashed into the woods. She still loved him. I ran faster, towards my favorite spot near first beach.


	3. Chapter 3

**There is no copyright infringement intended, I do not own **

**Twilight or the characters, This is all just for fun. **

**This is rated M for both language and lemons... **

**Definitely not for those who love Sam.... **

**Warning... This chapter gets kind of crude... it even dabbles on rape... It you don't like that sort of thing, I recommend not reading on...**

Chapter 3

Sam POV

She was like putty in my hands. I carried her into the woods, I had heard Embry phase about 100 feet way, just out of sight and was glad to hear him run off in the opposite direction. I did not want a love-struck child to interrupt my getting laid.

I laid Leah down on the ground in front of me. She was so beautiful, but it had never hurt me to leave her, the only time I was upset about it was when I realized that Emily was a prude in the bedroom. She was missionary position, lights off, no foreplay. It was so frustrating. Leah, on the other hand, had a crazy streak and an insatiable hunger for sex. She was always to eager to please me, no matter what it took. I licked my lips, ready to take her. She was nearly passed out, her eyes closed. I could feel my girth swelling in my pants as I hiked up her dress.

She opened her eyes, starting to mumble a protest, but I forced my lips on hers before she could. She pressed her palms against my chest, but in her drunken state she was no match for my strength. I pulled away, breathing heavily on her neck as I bit at it, clawing desperately between her legs and finding her underwear. I ripped them off in one motion, and she gasped.

"Sam... We can't do this... Emily..." She moaned, the scent of her now moist folds giving her way. She wanted this. Her protests meant nothing to me now.

"Lee-Lee..." I whispered, knowing that those words would make her melt, and she stopped her protest, her eyes giving me a glimpse of the lust she felt. I unzipped my pants, pulling them down freeing my aching manhood. I didn't even bother pulling them off as I pushed my length into her waiting pussy. She moaned softly as I pounded into her hard. Her breathing was labored and I focused on how good she felt under me. Her body started to tremble, and suddenly I heard her crying. I looked at her, and her body was raked with sobs.

"Sam..." She cried out between sobs "Please stop... I don't want this...." I glared at her. No way I was going to stop until I had finished. I stopped my rhythm and I put on a fake look of concern.

"Lee-Lee" I whispered into her ear, knowing exactly what she needed to hear, "I love you. I am going to leave Emily... I just... Need to give her some time.... " I pulled up, looking into her eyes. I think the alcohol affected her decision, because she smiled. I kissed her softly, and began to move into a rhythm with her. She started to moan my name, and as soon as her walls began to convulse around me, I filled her with my warm seed. We lay there for just a second before I stood up and straightened my tuxedo. With our shared orgasm, she was mine again. She stared at me, her makeup streaked, her face worried.

"I think you need to go home, Leah." My voice was colder than I meant it to be. "I'll come and see you tomorrow... we need to... discuss this..." She nodded, still in a daze as I headed back to the reception, hoping that my bride hadn't noticed my absence.

Leah POV

I lay there on the forest floor for what seemed like forever. I willed my mind to go blank, trying to avoid the memory of what just happened. He said he loved me. He said he was going to leave her. I knew that it was probably a lie, but for some reason it felt true. Right up until the moment he ran off. The effects of the vodka were starting to wear off, and by the light creeping into the forest I knew it was nearing morning. I stood up on shaky legs and decided to phase so I could get home quicker.

The moment my paws hit the ground, I could hear Embry's thoughts. He must have phased and fell asleep, because I could see his dreams- vivid imaginations of Sam and I together. How could he have known what happened? Had he heard or saw us? I grew worried. Suddenly in his dream he grabbed me by my arm and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. It was so realistic, he could smell me and taste me. Suddenly the dream Leah pulled away and laughed at him, grabbing Sam and walking away. Embry's heart started to hurt, his pain so vivid and real that my chest clenched in pain for him. I could feel him stir, and decided to phase back, not knowing what I just saw, and definitely not wanting him to realize I saw it.

I jogged slowly back to my house, desperately wanting to change and take a shower, but not wanting to face reality either. It took me a long time to get home, The sun was out full force by the time I burst through the door. Mom was in the living room waiting for me, still in her wrinkled dress, obviously having been up all night.

"Jesus, Leah! Where in the hell have you been? I sent Seth and Jake out to look for you!" I looked at her sheepishly. As she hugged me close to her. I felt really guilty all of a sudden about everything.

"I'm sorry mom... I had a bit too much to drink and passed out in the woods... I'm sorry...." I lied at her, "I will phase and let them know I am okay...." I broke her hug and went back outside. Once I reached the wood-line, I took a breath, emptying my mind of all my thoughts and phased. Jacob, Seth and Embry immediately entered my head.

_Leah! _Seth exclaimed _Where are you? Mom is convinced you threw yourself off a cliff!_

_ I'm fine... I passed out in the woods and just got home..,. Sorry to make you all worry. _I felt Embry's relief as he heard my voice. A glimpse of me at the wedding ran through his head. I looked a mess, absolutely sloshed, but the image was filled with some sort of beauty. It was weird. The image vanished and Embry's head went blank.

_I gotta get home guys... Glad you are okay, Leah. _He didn't give me time to answer before he phased.

_I'm going inside, guys.. I need to take a shower. _I heard Seth agree, as he started for home from the other side of the reservation, but I didn't realize that Jacob was close until I was phased and suddenly the russet wolf was in front of me. I didn't notice anything odd until his mouth opened and my torn, white underwear dropped from his mouth.

_Oh, Shit_. I thought to myself. _How was I going to explain this?_


	4. Chapter 4

**So, There is no copyright infringement intended, I do not own **

**Twilight or the characters, This is all just for fun. **

**This is rated M for both language and lemons... **

**Definitely not for those who love Sam.... **

Chapter 4

Leah POV

"Leah, What are you doing?" He said as soon as he phased and put on his shorts. "I came up on a spot near the hall, and as soon as I smelled the SEX... I had to phase back to keep Embry and Seth from knowing." I couldn't look at his eyes.

"You and SAM?" He yelled at me, "I knew you were a little crazy, Leah Clearwater, but this is just plain stupid." He sounded angry. I suddenly felt the weight of everything that had happened suddenly crash down on my shoulders, and I couldn't breathe. I gasped, the air not being able to reach my lungs quick enough, and I suddenly began to convulse into a massive pile of sobs. Jake's expression quickly changed from angry to concerned. He rushed over and hugged me, the strength of my Alpha's arms were consoling to me. I wept into his muscular chest, and he softly shushed me. I finally composed myself and pulled back.

His face was twisted in concern and pain as he carefully chose his words, "Leah... Did he... Did he force himself on you...." He looked uncomfortable talking about it, and I just started at him, my eyes wide. I didn't know how to answer that question. It had started that way, but then I had wanted it so much.... I wasn't sure. I just stood there in silence, turning my attention to the moss near my feet. Jake's body began to get hotter and he began to shake.

"I'm going to kill him... " He growled, on the verge of phasing. "Step back Leah... Sam Uley is a dead man...."

"No." I said loudly, not knowing where the strength in my voice came from. Jake looked at me, confused. "He started it... but he didn't force me... I wanted it.... I was drunk and stupid... I'm so ashamed." I started to cry again. Jake calmed down, pulling me into his chest again. We stood there until I could hear Seth running up in the woods behind us. I pulled away from Jake, wiping my eyes, and he grabbed my underwear, shoving them into his pocket.

"I won't say anything, Leah, and I'm here for you whenever you need me..." He whispered to me, giving me one last squeeze. He didn't question it anymore, and that was comforting. We walked towards my house, meeting Seth on the porch.

Embry POV

My dreams were horrible, images of Leah and Sam together, me confessing to Leah my undying love, and her laughing at me. I slept very uneasy on first beach that night, but it wasn't until I could hear Seth in my head that I woke up.

_ Bry... Leah is missing... I'm on my way to get Jacob to look for her... My mom is freaking out, have you seen her? _He sounded frantic, and images of Leah and Sam flooded my head. _What the hell was that, man? _Seth was confused.

_Nothing... I_ was too quick to answer, forcing my thoughts to the waves on the beach. _I'm at the beach, I will head back towards the hall and start looking for her. _Seth was relieved at my words, as if he was afraid I would refuse to help.

_ I'm at Jake's... I'm gonna go get him and phase back... Howl if you need me in that time. _Seth said, phasing and not waiting for an answer.

I couldn't stand the thought of Leah out there alone with her thoughts, even if she wanted Sam. I still loved her, and I wasn't going to let her be hurt by him if I could help it. I briefly thought about telling Jacob and Seth about my conversation with Sam, and what I had heard in the woods but decided against it. She wouldn't want me to. I was running full speed through the woods, when I passed near the Black house. I was close enough that I could hear Jake and Seth phase back.

_ Embry, _Jake's Alpha voice filled my head _, you head south to the creek, Seth is going north towards the Cullen house, and I am going to check near the hall. Let me know if you pick up her scent._

Seth and I agreed, and we all split into our separate directions. I frantically sniffed for anything that was Leah Clearwater. A tightness grew in my stomach as I started to worry about her. She wouldn't do anything stupid, would she... I don't know if I could handle it if she had...

_ I didn't realize that you actually liked my sister enough to worry about her, Bry... _Seth's voice entered my head. His voice was close to breaking, because he was just as scared of what we would find.

I tried to sound nonchalant with my answer, but I wasn't very convincing to myself, so I am sure Seth could see through my words too. _She's my beta. A friend. I always worry about my friends. _Seth grew quiet, suddenly realizing that Jake had found her scent near the hall. He picked up another scent mixed with her's and followed it into a clearing in the woods. Suddenly, without a word of warning, he phased out.

I swore my heart stopped beating and Seth howled in pain. There was only one thing that would cause that... He had found her and she wasn't okay. We both turned off our current courses and ran towards the hall. It was only about a minute that Jake was gone, but it was 60 seconds that sent a flood of the worst possible images through Seth's head. I tried to stay sane, seeing images of a dead or near dead Leah in my head.

Suddenly Jake was back, as quickly as he was gone. _The trail stopped._ He said, emotionless. _Sorry I phased out, I thought I heard somebody. Go back to where you were searching. _ And that was the end of the conversation. He gave no more details, and we started to search again.

Then, like magic she was in my head. I breathed a sigh of relief, and so did Seth. Jake just seemed angry by her presence, which was very odd.

_Leah! _Seth exclaimed _Where are you? Mom is convinced you threw yourself off a cliff!_

_ I'm fine... I passed out in the woods and just got home..,. Sorry to make you all worry. S_he sounded sheepish. Her voice was like music to my ears, and a memory of yesterday at the wedding flashed briefly thought my head. It made my heart stop for a moment. I had to phase before my thoughts betrayed me.

_I gotta get home guys... Glad you are okay, Leah. _I tried to keep all emotion out of my head until I phased. The pain in chest had grown. All I wanted was Leah, and Sam was not going to let that happen. I weighed my options.

I could try to fight Sam over her, but he would win, he was just so much stronger than me... But If I told Seth or Jacob they would come with me. But, that would lead Leah to being mad at me. I couldn't stand her to hate me, indifference I could live with, but hate would break me. If I told Emily, It would just drive a wedge between her and Sam, and push Sam right back into Leah's arms. There was only one other option. I had to talk to Leah, tell her how I felt about her... Maybe she would pick me.

She had told Sam she loved him.... And she barely speaks to me. She would choose him. I had to take this to the next level. I would work on her slowly, starting as a friend and working my way into her heart, and then maybe, once the timing is right, I will tell her how I feel.

I ran into my house, deciding that I would start a plan to win Leah Clearwater's heart. How, I didn't know, but I knew who I could call, somebody who would keep my secret and help me in any way I needed. I picked up the phone and dialed, suddenly a rough voice answered.

"Cullen Residence" Emmett's voice answered.

"Hey, Emmett... It's me Embry." I said, " First, let me say sorry about your suit... I sorta phased in it. I'll pay you back somehow... " His laugh boomed on the other end of the line.

"Don't worry Embry, Alice has bought us all about 500 suits, so if you need another one just call." He laughed again.

"Thanks, Man, " I said honestly, "And one more thing... I need some help."


	5. Chapter 5

**So, There is no copyright infringement intended, I do not own **

**Twilight or the characters, This is all just for fun. **

**This is rated M for both language and lemons... **

Chapter 5

Sam POV

I rolled over in my bed, to see the scarred face of my new wife. She was sleeping soundly. I smiled, remembering the events of the evening before. After I left Leah in the woods, I entered the hall, nobody even missed me. It was exhilarating. I finished the evening with my wife and took her home to our bed. The same, boring sex ensued, but this time she let me keep the light on so I could see the expensive lingerie that she wouldn't even let me rip off her.

For the first time in months I wasn't sexually frustrated. Now, I just had to figure out how to keep Leah wanting me. I had planted the seed of doubt in her head with the whole leaving Emily thing, and a quick visit before she was too upset today should cement the deal. I smiled to myself, and rolled out of bed trying not to wake my slumbering wife.

I walked to the kitchen, stretching as I opened the fridge. I grabbed a carton of juice and took a swig. I was going to have the perfect life, a wife at home to take care of everything and a smoking hot , extremely sexual girlfriend to spend time with. Leah was so sexy, even last night while she was drunk, writhing under me. Her eyes screamed for me, and it drove me wild. I wasn't sure if Emily had ever really enjoyed sex.

The phone woke me out of my thoughts, and I ran to answer it, hoping the ring hadn't woken Emily. The voice on the other end surprised me, it was Sue Clearwater. "Sam... I don't mean to bother you, but... nobody has seen Leah since last night, and I am starting to get worried." I sighed, that damn girl was probably still lying in the woods. She was going to mess up my plans before I even had them set in motion.

"I haven't seen her today, Sue... She spoke to me yesterday outside of the reception, but since then- nothing... Do you need me to go look for her?" I faked an innocent tone. Sue sighed.

"No, Sam... Seth is already out with Jake. I was just hoping that maybe she said something to you or Emily." She sounded overly worried.

"Okay... But if you need me, don't hesitate to call." I suddenly had a brilliant idea. "And please call me when she turns up, I would like to talk to her and make sure she is okay with everything...."

I could play the innocent friend, who was worried about her. It would be perfect.

"I will Sam... and thanks so much..." Sue hung up the phone, her voice still coated in a blanket of worry. I smiled to myself. This was going to be great, Leah won't know what hit her.

It was about three hours later when the phone rang again. By this time Emily was awake and baking muffins. She turned to grab the phone, but I had beaten her to it.

"Sam? Sue Clearwater again... I just wanted to let you know that Leah is okay. She apparently got a little tipsy and fell asleep in the woods. She is sleeping now... " Sue sounded much calmer than the call this morning.

"Thanks, Sue. I appreciate the call. I guess I will stop over later, then." I said, hanging up right after. Emily raised an eyebrow at me, curiously.

I walked back to the couch and plopped down, "Yeah, Sue wants me to stop by and talk to Seth later, apparently he is having a rough time with a couple of things... Probably to do with Jake's pack." I shrugged, and Emily smiled.

"You are such a good man, Sam," She walked over and gave me a kiss, "I am so lucky to have you..."

Leah POV

After showering, I crashed for what felt like days. When I finally opened my eyes, the room was dark. The clock on the nightstand confirmed my fears, it was 9 pm. Shit, I was going to be late for patrol. I hopped out of bed, for the first time hearing voices from the living room. My mom was talking and laughing with somebody, and when I heard the visitors voice my heart stopped.

"It was so nice of you to stop by, Sam... I'll go see if Leah is awake..." I heard my mom walking down the hallway, and I rushed around to find some clean clothes. I pulled on a white tank top and some cutoff shorts. I took one look at my disheveled head of hair and pulled it back quickly into a ponytail. Why was he here? To apologize? Why was I so nervous? I would tell him to leave me alone, that I didn't want to see him again other than at tribal functions. I made up my mind.

The rapping on the door startled me even though I knew it was coming. I flung open the door, making my mom jump. "Hey, mom... I was just getting up. I'm late for patrol, Jake is gonna kill me, I gotta go..." I brushed past her to the living room, and there he was. The sight of Sam still made my heart stop, and after last night the feeling was amplified.

"Hey, Leah... I think Seth left about ten minutes ago to cover your patrol." He stepped closer to me, "I wanted to talk to you... can we go for a walk?" I silently cursed at my brother for being thoughtful. My mom had walked in behind us, I didn't want a scene in front of her, so I just nodded.

I turned and gave my mom a hug. "After I walk, I'm gonna still cover the rest of my patrol... So don't worry. I love you." I added the last part, just to see her smile. I turned and followed Sam onto the porch.

We walked in silence until we were deep into the woods. I wasn't going to start this conversation with him, I was going to make him start it. He stopped, and grabbed my arm to pull me into him. I felt my blood coursing through my body at the heat of his touch. Damn, why did he make me feel like this?

"Lee-Lee" His use of that name made me flinch, it betrayed what I should be feeling for him. All the anger was washing away. I set my jaw, he was not getting off that easy.

He looked at me, his eyes full of lust, and lifted me up to him. He pressed his lips on mine, and I fought against him, knowing that he could over power me both physically and mentally. He let me go, watching me intently.

"What are you doing, Sam?" I tried to sound mad, but it just came out hurt. "You are married, and I... I can't do this." I turned away from him, and he walked up behind me, hugging me close from behind.

"Lee-Lee... I never stopped loving you. I'm so sorry for the hurt and the pain..." He stopped, his voice breaking, "All I want is to make you happy... " He spun me around to look at him. He looked as if he might cry. My heart ached, and used every ounce of willpower to keep from throwing my arms around his neck. It was as if he could feel the waver in my thoughts, because he kissed me again, this time gently, softly. I melted a little, pulling him closer, kissing him harder. He moaned and lifted me again, this time grabbing my thighs so that my legs could wrap around his waist.

The kiss lasted for a long time, full of lust and passion. I felt my body reacting, and his hands began to wander. I arched my back away from him as he bit at my nipples through my shirt. I moaned, feeling nothing but the ache for his touch. He growled low in his chest....

"You are so sexy, Leah... I want you..." He stopped, pulling my face back to his. "I want you, Leah Clearwater... and I need to hear you say that you want me... Say it.... " I gazed at the lust in his eyes, as he stared into my soul. I did want him, I wanted him so badly.

"Yes, I want you Sam... I want you so badly... " He growled low in his chest. His hands wandered up my thighs, pressing a little on the crotch of my jean shorts. It felt so damn good... and when he moved his hand, I moaned as the ache intensified. He kissed my neck again, and started to speak.

"Say that you are mine... and only mine, Leah...." I whimpered, wanting him to touch that spot again. I ground my hips into his hand, desperate for a little release. He moved them away, looking at me with heat and passion.

"Say it!" he demanded... I looked at him, deep into his eyes and knew it was true. I had always been his. Now wasn't any different, and as I whispered the words, I tried to keep all the images of the last few days out of my head.

"I'm yours, Sam... I have always been yours... " I whispered at him, and that was all it took. He kissed my mouth again, ripping at my tank top and shorts. They were soon lying on the ground in a pile next to me, and he pushed me against a tree, never letting me go. The moment he entered me, I was filled with such pleasure. It didn't take long for either of us, and soon we were in a heap on the floor of the forest.

In the afterglow, again I was filled with regret and hurt. My mind floated to Embry suddenly and the vivid dream that I had witnessed. He would be so mad at me for this. I didn't know why I cared, but for some reason I did care. I cared about Embry's feelings a whole lot more than I had realized. I shivered even though I wasn't cold. Sam put his arm around me.

"We can't tell anybody about this..." I whispered, knowing that a whole lot of friendships hung in the balance. "We can't even let our thoughts be known to the packs..." I looked at him, he nodded and kissed me head.

"This will be our little secret, my Lee-Lee... Nobody ever had to know." He smiled to himself, as I cuddled into his chest... This felt so right, but I knew it wasn't. I just laid there, never wanting the moment to end.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, There is no copyright infringement intended, I do not own **

**Twilight or the characters, This is all just for fun. **

**This is rated M for both language and lemons... **

**Don't get angry. Leah isn't going to buy into his lies forever... **

Chapter 6

Embry POV

"Leah is not the kind of girl you can woo with flowers or candy." Emmett eyed me intently. "She needs you to be there for her, a best friend. She needs stability, that is going to be the thing that wins her over. Somebody who will not leave her." I was surprised at the wisdom coming from his mouth. He was right.

"But..." a sing-song voice that could only belong to that pixie pipe up from the kitchen, "Every girl likes a little wooing. Emmett is right, Leah is not a flowers kinds girl. You just have to find out what she likes..." I racked my brain. There was nothing that I could think of that she had a fondness for, except Sam.

"You are never going to win her thinking like that, Embry. " Suddenly the mind-reader Cullen was in the room too.

"Did you tell your WHOLE family?" I said, looking at Emmett with accusing eyes.

"Yeah, pretty much." He smiled, grinning big. "But I did tell Ness not to let it slip to Jacob..."

"Thanks..." I mumbled under my breath. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"She likes the shells that she sometimes finds on first beach, they make her think of her dad and that makes her feel safe. She also loves breakfast in bed, particularly pancakes with blueberries in them, and the smell of the ocean after it rains." Edward spoke. I looked at him, and he shrugged. Maybe his gift wasn't so horrible after all.

"Great!" said Emmett, " Here is what you do...."

Sam POV

I sent Leah on her patrol, after I had solidified that she was mine. It was perfect, she was even the one who suggested keeping it a secret, it couldn't have went better if I tried. I could still smell her sex on me when I walked up to the clearing behind my house.

"Sam." I had smelled him before he even spoke, but he knew that. I turned to him, smiling smugly.

"What are you doing here, Jacob?" He looked angry, and I could tell by the look on his face that he could smell Leah on me. I didn't care what he thought, he was just jealous. In the early days of him phasing, along with his Bella Swan obsession, he had impure thoughts about Leah as well. He just wished he was the one spending the nights with her.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out something, throwing it at me. I snatched it out of the air before it hit my chest. It was her panties from the day before. I smiled, her smell still lingered on them.

"It is kinda weird that you are carrying around woman's panties, Jake." I laughed, knowing it would set him off.

"I won't let you do this, Sam." He yelled.

"Last time I checked, and trust me it is a lot sooner than you know, Leah is a grown woman" His face got more angry with that little jab. "She is allowed to make her own decisions. She can do whatever... or WHO-ever she pleases..."

"You are playing on her emotions, Sam. She is my Beta, I have the right to defend her when I feel like she is being wronged." He growled, crouching. He was going to phase soon, and I welcomed it. It would be a good fight, and I was still fired up from my little romp earlier.

"If you want to fight me, then do it." I taunted him. "But I am not going to stop fucking Leah because you feel some sort of moral obligation to her." Those words put him over the edge, and he leaped though the air, phasing as he hit me.

I had anticipated his response as the words rolled off my tongue, and started phasing before he did. I grabbed his neck and we began a fight for dominance, one that had been months in the making. And go figure, it was all over Leah Clearwater.

_What?_ Quil's voice entered my head _You are fighting Jake because of WHO?_

_Shut it!_ I snapped at Quil, cursing that I forgot he was patrolling. _Stay away! Don't say anything about this to anyone. _ I warned. He had no choice with my alpha command, and was soon gone from my thoughts. I could concentrate on ripping Jacob Black to shreds.

The fight continued for a few more minutes, and I could see I was losing ground. Suddenly, he grabbed the back of my neck, pinning me to the ground. Leah's small gray wolf burst in to the clearing, looking at us in shock. Good. I thought. There was no way she would let him kill me.

Suddenly she sat down, not moving. _That bitch! _ I thought, _How dare she choose him over me!_ He changed his grip on my neck, and I was suddenly feeling very faint. The world blacked out.

Leah POV

It wasn't long after Sam had left me, and I had sent Seth home, that I felt Jake phase. He was fighting, but it wasn't clear as to who he was fighting with. Suddenly I saw him attach himself to the neck of another wolf. A pitch-black wolf.

_Jake! _I mentally yelled, angry at him for fighting Sam, but even more scared as to the outcome of this fight. Sam had wanted this fight from the moment that Jake had formed the second pack. Jake hadn't wanted this at all. I felt sick knowing that I had somehow been the cause of this.

_Leah... I don't need to be distracted right now. _ He was intent on finding the spot that could make Sam fall without actually killing him. That is why Jake was just a better Alpha, because I am not sure that Sam was giving him the same courtesy.

_Jacob, You better not be fighting over me. I am an adult, what I choose to do is my own business._ I was running quickly toward Sam's house, having realized where they were by the images flashing through my brain.

_Leah... He is using you. You have to realize that. _ Jake grabbed the fleshy part behind Sam's neck, causing Sam to yelp in pain.

I burst into the clearing to see my Alpha pinning my secret lover to the ground. I was torn, what could I do? _Leah- Stop. _ Jake's voice commanded me. He didn't want me to be forced to choose, and I thanked him. His alpha command had made the decision for me.

I sat, staring at the fight. Jake was winning, Sam was pinned, unable to move. He could easily choke Sam, causing him to pass out, and then Jake would have won. He could claim his spot at the Alpha of both packs. He looked at me, having read my thoughts and changed his grasp on Sam ever so slightly, and I could see Sam's eyes close as he lost consciousness. That was it.

Suddenly Quil's voice was in my head. _Sam! What is going on!_ He sounded desperate to know what was happening with his Alpha. I knew that the moment his voice was in my head that the packs had been united. Jake was the winner, the one true alpha.

_Quil.... Sam just lost the fight. I'm your alpha now._ Jake's voice sounded so much more adult than it had just a minute ago. I lowered my head, ashamed at what I had done to put all of this on him. It was my fault this happened.

_Ummm... Am I missing something here? Why is Leah responsible for Jake kicking Sam's ass?_ Quil was confused.

_She isn't._ Jake said. _Sam made the decision himself. Quil, get the rest of your pack together. Leah, go get Embry and Seth. Meet me at my house in 15 minutes. We need to discuss some things. _And there it was, his first Alpha command. I lowered my head as he walked past. He looked at me, and said what I was wondering. _You are still my Beta, Leah. You always will be. If I don't talk with the pack about this right now there will be distention and I can't have that. _ I nodded at him, taking off toward the Call house, knowing Embry should be home.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, There is no copyright infringement intended, I do not own **

**Twilight or the characters, This is all just for fun. **

**This is rated M for both language and lemons... **

Chapter 7

Leah POV

I ran up behind Embry's house, suddenly realizing that I had no clothes. _Shit._ I briefly decided whether a naked woman or a wolf was a scarier thing to see. I wandered around, staying a wolf, to where I thought his bedroom was and looked inside. He wasn't there. His parents didn't know about the whole wolf thing, so I stayed away and didn't howl for him as to not scare them. His smell was everywhere, but there was nothing fresh about it. He was gone.

I began to wonder where he was, remembering vaguely a girl at the wedding that had shown an interest in him. I suddenly began to feel a little jealous. Was Embry out on a date? The idea was not appealing to me, and again I was pretty shocked by my thoughts. I decided to continue on home to get Seth, maybe he knew where Embry was.

_ So... Leah has a crush on Embry... _Paul's voice was in my head. Ugh. I was not happy about that.

_Shut up, Paul. _ I said, much more defensively that I planned. I focused myself on thinking about getting home to Seth. Paul laughed _I missed you too, Leah. _

I ran to our house, not bothering to phase and howled. It was only a few moments before Seth burst through the door, I averted my eyes so he could strip and phase.

_What's wrong? _He asked. He jumped at the sound of Quil's voice in his head. _Apparently Jake kicked Sam's ass because of something to do with your sister. _

_Yeah, I can't wait to hear about this... _Paul chimed in. _Sam is going to be pissed. _

_ It had nothing to do with Leah. _Jake's Alpha voice was on. It shut up the boys and that made me smile. _Sam made his own decisions, and that is all I am saying until everybody is in the same room. _

I turned my attention back to Seth. We needed to find Embry. Seth nodded, and started running north, toward the Cullen house.

Embry POV

Even though I had no urge to hear it, Emmett decided to go into detail about how to please a woman. I kept telling him that if I was lucky enough to get that far, I would figure it out. He was not having any of that.

"Embry... When you win her over, and you will" He looked at me, winking, "you don't want to lose her because she thinks you are a goofball in the bedroom." I rolled my eyes. He then proceeded to describe how to bring a woman to orgasm with your tongue. I was getting pretty uncomfortable, when I heard a howl in the distance. It was Leah.

I looked at Emmett, who seemed disappointed that I was leaving, but he waved me on. "Remember what I said!" He yelled after me.

I phased the minute I ran out of the door. I should have taken the time to clear my head m because all I was thinking about was the sound of her howling and the things that Emmett had talked about me doing to her with my tongue.

_ Whoa, Embry!_ I heard Quil say _Looks like somebodies crush is pretty mutual... You sly dog... _

_ Shut up, Quil, or I will shut it for you! _Leah barked

_ Yeah!!! I don't ever want to think of my sister thinking of anybody like that.... _Seth sounded grossed out.

The sound of Leah's voice made me realize that he was talking about her having a mutual crush. I felt a rush of happiness that I quickly hid. Quil snickered. Suddenly I realized that I heard other voices, too._ Paul, Quil- What the hell are you doing here?_

_ Apparently Jacob kicked Sam's ass over something to do with Leah, now we have a pack meeting. _Paul said.

_It had nothing to do with that!_ Leah and Jake both yelled at the same time.

_That isn't what Quil said... _Paul sounded like somebody had slapped him.

I had somehow missed all of the voices in my head, wondering what was really going on. I lost myself in vacant thought, trying to not think about Leah and Emmett's vivid descriptions of sex. I stared at the trees and focused.

_So... Where were you, Embry?_ Leah asked, trying to just slide it in like it was casual conversation, hoping the rest of the pack didn't notice. They all picked up on it instantly.

_Oohhhh!!! Told you somebody has it bad! _ Paul was such an ass. I could feel Leah's embarrassment growing.

_Stop it! _ I said, which only fueled Quil to join in. _Embry and Leah... Sitting in a tree.. _His chant was cut short by Leah.

_I am the Beta of this pack. I have a right to know where and what each and every one of you are doing. So, don't think I won't ask either of you to tell me when you are doing something you don't want to share with the group._ They both shut up. Seth chuckled. It was funny, but my heart sank just a little. I was hoping that she wanted to know where I was.

Suddenly we converged at Jake's house. He stood, phased back to human on his back porch. He walked inside, and we all phased and wandered after him. Leah stood next to Seth still as a wolf, and whined while nudging his hand. He laughed.

"Give me a second, I will see if Rachel has some clothes." He patted her head, and she rolled her eyes at him. He bounded up the stairs. I stayed outside, next to Leah. I imagined her phasing, her naked body standing in front of me. I wanted to tell her how I felt, but I had a plan in place. I stood there, nervous to talk to her, even though she couldn't say anything back to me.

"Umm... Leah?" I finally spoke. She looked at me, her eyes still the same. "I was wondering... What are you doing this weekend? Emmett and Rosalie invited me to Seattle, and I didn't want to go alone... They get all mushy and crap. They have a couple of extra tickets to the Renaissance fair there, and I thought it might be fun." She looked at me, tilting her head slightly, and for a moment I thought she would refuse me. Seth suddenly appeared, and threw some clothes at her. I turned, and she phased. I waited until she spoke to turn around.

"Sure, Bry. I think it would be fun. I went once with a friend, it was a good time." She smiled at me before sprinting up the stairs. My heart hammered in my chest. I had a quasi-date with Leah Clearwater. I was both excited and terrified at the same time.

Leah POV

Embry was cute when he was nervous. I was glad he asked me to go with him this weekend. I needed a break from La Push, and I am sure the meeting that I was walking into wasn't going to make life easier here.

The small living room was shoulder to shoulder boys. I noticed that Sam was there, sitting on a chair, a look that could only be described as a cross between frustration and respect on his face. He knew he had been beat, and now had no right to claim Alpha ever again. He looked me up and down as I walked by, licking his lips a little. I felt my core tighten. I had to look away. That is what started this whole thing, that look. I was not going to let Sam break down my walls again.

I walked up to Jake, standing next to him as his Beta. He nodded at me, then began to talk over the boys. I heard a couple of comments coming from the back of the room. One of the voices was distinctly Quil. "So, her and Jake are a thing too? I thought it was her and Embry... "

Sam glared at me, then back at Embry. I saw Embry smile a little at Sam, which made a low growl rumble in his chest. I looked at the floor.

"Okay. So, most of you have speculations as to what is going on. Here is the short of it: The packs have merged. I am the Alpha, Leah is second in command, and Sam is third. That is it. There is nothing romantic going on within the pack that caused this." I heard a couple of snickers from the back of the room,"We need to work out a new schedule of patrolling, covering both our land and Forks. That we will handle in the morning. Tonight- Paul, Embry and Quil will be on patrol until dawn, since they have so much to say, Sam, Leah and I will take over at dawn. And as far as I am concerned, that is the end of this meeting." He placed his hand on my shoulder. There were a few groans, but it was over. Jake's word was law.

The room began to empty, and before I knew it I was left alone with Jake. He looked at me, and very solemnly said "Leah, If you ever- and I mean EVER, have sex with Sam again, I will not only kick your ass, but I will demote you." He was serious about the second part, and I knew it. I sighed, and he reached out and grabbed me in a hug.

"I'm sorry. He just... Has some kind of power over me... I just don't know what it is." I was on the verge of crying again. "Not that it is any excuse for my behavior. I won't do anything to upset the pack again..." I pulled away, wiping the tears that threatened to spill over.

Jake got a huge, evil grin on his face as he said the next thing, "Even if that thing is Embry?" He jumped away, knowing that I was going to hit him. I laughed when my arm missed him by a foot or so.


	8. Chapter 8

**So, There is no copyright infringement intended, I do not own Twilight or the characters, This is all just for fun. **

**This is rated M for both language and lemons... **

**Sorry about the length of time between updates... Busy week at work... I will be on it a little better this week, I hope. Thanks for all the great feedback!**

**Almost to the Embry/Leah Quasi date.... **

Chapter 8

Sam POV

The moment I faded out of my darkness, I saw Jake standing over me. I was phased back to human, and my throat hurt from the pressure that he clamped down on it just minutes before. I felt some sort of obedience to him, and I knew that he was my alpha whether I wanted it or not. I sat up, still a little woozy from the blood rushing back to my brain. My head was aching, but I knew it would pass in a few minutes.

"Stay away from her, Sam." He said, his words measured carefully. They didn't carry any alpha command. I just stared at him, growing angry again.

"I don't know why you care so much, Jake? Or were you just wanting to use her further yourself within the pack?" I growled, knowing that as soon as I let the words escape my mouth his anger would return. He stared at me, his eyes flashing with something I had never witnessed from him before.

"No, Sam. You know I never wanted it to be like this. You are the one who fucked up here. I am calling a pack meeting in a few minutes at my house. You are going to be third in command, Leah is still my beta." His calm demeanor frightened me more than if he was furious. "And don't forget this... I am going to lay it out for you so there is no misunderstanding, You are not to take advantage of Leah Clearwater again. That is an Alpha Command."

The weight of his words were like a steel trap. There was not escaping it, She was off-limits. I sighed, rising to my feet. I dusted off my legs and trotted over to a tree where I had a few pairs of shorts hidden. I threw a pair to Jake and pulled a pair on myself. He trotted off towards his house and I followed. Maybe I couldn't be with her, I thought to myself, but I could sure as hell make sure nobody else was either.

Embry POV

_Her eyes looked up at me, wanting something more that just the embrace we were so carefully placed in. I leaned in, my lips softly brushing hers, and it was like fire. She threw her arms around my neck and greedily pulled my lips to hers. Her lips parted and my tongue invaded her mouth slowly and insecurely. She met my kiss with something more furious. When we finally broke apart, I heard her moan my name... "Embry.... " I leaned back in for another kiss when she pulled away and yelled "Embry Call! It is time to get your ass out of bed... You have patrol!" _

I awoke with a start, to see Quil standing above my bed. "What the hell were you dreaming about, man? Oh, let me guess... " He turned around, making kissing noises and rubbing his hands up and down his back. I groaned and threw my pillow at him. It whacked him with a solid 'Thud' on the back of the head, and he turned around, grinning at me.

"What time is it?" I grumbled, pulling the blanket over my head. Quil quickly snatched the blanket away, pulling it down to reveal me sleeping in my birthday suit. I yelped at him, as he laughed again.

"Dude... Learn to sleep with some clothes on..." He was laughing hysterically. I grabbed the blanket out of his hand and wrapped it around myself. "It's almost 2, dude. You were going to cover my shift so that you could have tomorrow off for your date..." He erupted into kissing noises again. I growled at him, ready to slap the smug look off his face, but knowing that if I did I would lose the blanket again. I walked over to the dresser, and pulled out one of my many pairs of cut-off shorts. I slipped them on, and walked to the bathroom, slamming the door on Quil before he had a chance to make anymore smart remarks about my date.

When I was safe in the solitude of my bathroom, the butterflies took over my stomach. Tomorrow I would have the chance to be alone with her. Her soft skin and face.... I sighed. What if she didn't go for it? What if she laughed? I heard Quil making noises outside my door again, so I quickly pushed all those thoughts aside, brushed my teeth and headed out for patrol.

Quil followed me outside, and stopped me just before I was to phase. "Ummm... I forgot to tell you... I was patrolling with Sam today...." I turned to glare at him. He shrugged. "And, uh... Leah switched with Paul so that she could have the day off tomorrow.... Good luck with that one, man..." He waved and ran off before I could verbally attack him.

Oh, well... This should be interesting. I cleared my mind, and phased. Suddenly there they were in my head, arguing. I kept myself silent to pick up a bit of conversation.

_You don't honestly think that you could be happy with some kid, do you Lee-Lee?_ Sam had a smooth and silky tone in his voice.

_You have not clue what makes me happy, Sam Uley... You used me... You, You... _She sounded upset.

_You know you wanted it... You still want it. _ Sam said, smugly. _And if Jacob had not given us both an Alpha order, we would be fucking like, well... animals on the floor of the forest again. _He laughed to himself. It made me a little ill. Suddenly my mind was flooded with images of Leah and Sam in the throes of passion. She was wrapped around him, rubbing seductively against him. Her eyes full of lust. I cringed to myself, and suddenly they knew I was there.

_Sam- Stop it! _Leah was screaming in her head. I grew angry at him, gor her. My mind began to flood with the images of the dreams I had been having lately, some of which included things that Emmett had so carefully instructed me on. I quickly hid my thoughts again, trying to stay collected.

_Dreams? You are going to counter with FANTASIES about her? _ Sam laughed at my insecurities.

_ Leave her alone, Sam. _ I said, growing angry again. _You can be cruel to me, but leave her out of this. I like her, Sam. She deserves to be happy, and I want to give her a shot at happiness. _I had almost forgotten she was there until I saw her thoughts of me, standing uncomfortably in front of her at the wedding, her thoughts of how cute I was, and finally the guilt she felt after sleeping with Sam the last time. Guilt that she would upset or hurt ME. I was suddenly filled with an immense amount of joy.

Sam grew angrier again. He remembered one more moment they had together in the forest, and it was enough to push me over the edge. Leah again wrapped around him, her face filled with pleasure and lust. She whispered to him "I'm yours, Sam... I have always been yours... " I could feel a surge of energy go through Sam's body and he ripped off her clothes, pressing her against a tree.

I couldn't handle it, and I phased. Maybe he was right... Maybe I didn't have a chance with her. I sat down, putting my head into my hands. Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching. I looked up to see Leah standing there, her eyes full of worry. I stood up, and walked over to her. I would break off our date.

"Bry..." She whispered, placing her hand on my chest. "Did you mean what you said? About trying to make me happy?" She looked at me, her eyes suddenly unreadable.

I answered, knowing that there was a chance she would just laugh at me. "Yes, Leah. I care about you, and I want a shot. I know that I'm not half the man that Sam is, but I could love you like you deserve to be loved..." She cut me off, her voice angry. I cringed.

"Embry Call. Don't you EVER say that you are half the man Sam is..." her voice softened, her hand reaching up to touch my face. "You are ten times the man he ever thought of being. What you said... That was the sweetest thing that anybody has ever said about me... " I didn't know what overtook me, but as she touched my cheek, a fire welled up inside my stomach and I cut off her words with the softest kiss. It was exactly how I wanted it to be, soft and full of fire, and just like in my dream she grabbed me and pulled me in for another.

Once we finally broke apart, she grabbed took my hand, and began leading me out of the woods, towards her house. I didn't say a word, It was like I was suddenly dead, and the angel Leah Clearwater was leading me to the gates of Heaven.


	9. Chapter 9

**So, There is no copyright infringement intended, I do not own Twilight or the characters, This is all just for fun. **

**This is rated M for both language and lemons... **

**So, I changed things up a little bit from my original plan... A little heartbreak and angst never hurt anybody, right? Okay... Maybe they hurt Embry a little.. **

**Chapter 9**

Sam POV

When Paul told me that he and Leah switched shifts, I was ecstatic. I knew that I could mentally wear her down and convince her she wasn't good enough for Embry- or anybody for that matter. Leah Clearwater would only want me, and once Jake and the Leeches moved away with that little Half-Breed he had imprinted on, it would be her pack, and I could just waltz right back into her life; and more-importantly into her pants.

She showed up in my brain suddenly, and I acted surprised. I was near her house when she phased, so soon we were standing, two massive wolves, face-to-face in the forest.

_Sam._ She said in a hard greeting. Her eyes were cold, and her mind was blank, which led me to believe that she was fighting some kind of thought.

_Lee-Lee. _ I answered. _I never meant to hurt you, you know that right? I love you and I always have. _I gave her the best puppy dog eyes I could manage.

_Cut the Bull-Shit, Sam. Lets just keep the fact that you ARE MARRIED to your IMPRINT out of it, and say that if I even remotely still loved you or wanted to be with you, neither of us can. Jacob laid down an alpha command, so it is done. _She turned away from me, and started off into the woods. I took a leap over her, stopping just inches from her face. She didn't look surprised.

_There isn't another person in this world who will ever love you like I do, Lee-Lee_. I stared at her intently. I saw some kind of pain register in her eyes. _You are broken goods. We all know you can't have a baby... And what kind of man would want that? What member of the PACK would want that? _ She lowered her head, growling low in her chest.

_Lee-Lee..._ I nuzzled my nose into her fur. _ I want that. I want YOU! Once Jacob leaves with the Cullens, we can be together again... _Those big, brown eyes looked back up at me, staring at me, full of love. Suddenly the lust turned to anger.

_You aren't the only one who wants me, Sam! _She was furious now, her hair raising on the back of her neck.

_Are you talking about EMBRY? _I laughed at her. _You think that he wants you for more than just a casual FUCK? He will NEVER love you, Leah- And you know it is true. _

_ Embry cares about me... And I care about him... _Her anger was replaced by pain in her words._ I deserve a shot at being happy, and... well... _

I inched towards her again, now that her guard was down._ You don't honestly think that you could be happy with some kid, do you Lee-Lee? _

She looked up at me again, her eyes full of anguish. _You have not clue what makes me happy, Sam Uley... You used me... You, You.._

I knew that this was the moment, I filled my mind with the images of her and I in the woods. _You know you wanted it... You still want it. And if Jacob had not given us both an Alpha order, we would be fucking like, well... animals on the floor of the forest again._

She glared at me, and suddenly, somewhere across the reservation, mixed with the images of our passion I felt Embry wincing in pain. I didn't stop the images from flooding my head, I wanted him to hurt, and short of physically attacking him, this was the best way I knew how.

_Sam- Stop it! _Leah was inches from me, growling. She looked ready to attack, but the images that Embry filled our heads with made us both stop. He was kissing Leah softly on the lips, and she was laughing. Both of them in a field, and her in the light green dress from my wedding, but instead of her being upset, she was happy. Then the images began to get more graphic, Embry carefully placed between Leah's legs, exploring her with his tongue, she writhed underneath him in pleasure. Just as I began to get angry again, the images stopped. The shocked look in Leah's eyes told me that they had never happened, they were only some sort of fantasy from a boy with too much time on his hands.

_Dreams? You are going to counter with FANTASIES about her? _I laughed to myself, but I knew that my fight just got ten times harder.

_Leave her alone, Sam. _ Embry growled, acknowledging me for the first time. _You can be cruel to me, but leave her out of this. I like her, Sam. She deserves to be happy, and I want to give her a shot at happiness. _She looked away from me, Her mind began to fill with images of an awkward Embry at my wedding, and then of us lying on the ground. Her afterglow was filled with nothing but guilt as to what Embry would think of her if he found out. I growled at her a little.

There was one piece of ammo that I had left, and I knew throwing it out there would crush what was forming with these two. I remembered the exact moment in the woods when Leah told me that she belonged to me. "I'm yours, Sam... I have always been yours... ". Suddenly, Embry was gone.

I huffed, knowing that I had done it. Leah looked back at me, her eyes blank. _This is a Beta Command, Sam Uley. Don't you ever speak to Embry again unless it has to do with duties for the pack, you got it? Embry and I are none of your concern any longer. _With those words, she sprinted off towards the Call house.

Leah POV

The moment I found Embry in the woods, I was almost nervous. I wanted him to still want me, but how could he? Sam was right. I was broken goods, not being able to have children was bad enough, but a liar and an adulterer, too?

I knew my chances to set things right with Embry were slim, especially after the images Sam had conjured up. It was bad enough having been there, but to have to re-live it with somebody you dreaded finding out was even worse.

Then, there were those imaged in his head. The images of him making ME happy. Could it really be something that was even possible? Could I laugh like that again?

The kiss between us was not what I expected, so gentle, but with some kind of unspoken lust. Against all my better judgment, I pulled him in closer. I needed him to want me so badly that I took his hand and began to lead him to a place I knew we could be alone. I wanted him to love me, even though I wasn't sure I loved him. I needed him to worship me, to make me feel better about my transgressions, to make me feel like a woman again.

He was silent the entire time we walked, but I could feel his eyes on me. They were full of passion and love. I felt the guilt of my actions rising in my throat as we got closer to our destination. The cavern was small, under the cliffs near first beach. The sound of the ocean pounding the rocks had soothed me many times while I was grieving over Sam and his wedding. It was a place that Seth and I had pretended to be a fort as children, and other than my brother, Embry was the first person I ever brought here.

I turned to look at him, knowing that whatever I said next would determine our relationship. He was staring at me with the exact same look he had given me just before he kissed me. Those eyes could make me melt, piercing somewhere deep in my soul. His arms were warm as they circled my waist. He pulled me closer to him, never breaking his gaze.

He did more than worship me- Embry Call was in love with me. The realization of this choked me suddenly. I felt like a whore. Sam's words echoed in my mind, _You are broken goods. We all know you can't have a baby... And what kind of man would want that? What member of the PACK would want that? _

I felt the tears welling in my eyes. I pushed Embry away. He seemed confused by my actions. I needed to make him see that I was no good for him, so I did what I do best; I turned on the Leah Bitch-mode.

"Here is the short of it, Bry." I said, my voice cutting the damp air of the cave like a knife, "I don't want you. I am sorry that I led you on like this, but it is true. I shouldn't have kissed you, that was wrong of me. I was just confused by the whole Sam thing... I don't think that we should see each other anymore unless it is pack related... I don't want any more complications than we already have, got it?" With every word I muttered, he broke a little more. By the time I was finished, I had reduced a man that I could possibly have loved into an insecure, scared child. I felt a familiar knot growing in my stomach, as he shook his head, willing the look of shock off his face.

"You don't mean that, Leah." He didn't sound convinced by his words. He took a step closer to me, and my heart began to ache. I wanted to tell him that I didn't mean it, that I wanted him to kiss me again and lay me down on the floor of this cave, to make love to me, to start a life with each other. But what kind of life, what kind of love, could somebody like me really give to somebody like Embry? He deserved somebody better, somebody who could be a real wife and a mother to his children, not some sterile, broken she-wolf. I hardened my face again.

"Don't question me again, Embry. I don't want you- I never have... and I never will." I was much meaner with my words this time. He stared at me in disbelief. I turned my back to him, knowing that the tears were going to spill down my cheeks at any moment. The silence in the air was maddening. It felt like neither of us were breathing.

"I don't know the extent of what Sam did to you, Leah..." He was practically whispering now, the tremor in his voice told me he was close to tears as well, "But you deserve to be loved.... Maybe you don't feel the same way I feel about you... Maybe I was too confident in thinking that I was good enough to be with you, Leah Clearwater... " His voice cracked, and I knew that he was crying now. "I'm sorry... Not for the fact that I am in love with you, but for the fact that you won't let yourself be loved. I hope that someday you will realize that you are not whatever Sam says you are, but that you are beautiful and amazing. I hope that you open yourself up and let somebody in... And whoever he is, I hope he realizes how lucky he is to have you..." His voice faded away, and I heard his footsteps leave the cave.

He wasn't gone for more than a minute before I fell to the ground, my body was aching from some fictional place in it's core. The sobs were uncontrollable, and I laid there, not wishing my pain would go away, but wishing that I could erase the last few minutes entirely from his mind, make him not love me or want me. I heard a wolf howl in the distance, the pain of it's cry made me scream in agony.


	10. Chapter 10

**So, There is no copyright infringement intended, I do not own Twilight or the characters, This is all just for fun. **

**This is rated M for both language and lemons... **

**Okay, so the last chapter got about 3 reviews... I take it most people didn't like it? Trust me, I am not one to have an unhappy ending, so bear with it... **

**What good is love if you can't appreciate it, right? **

**Chapter 10**

Embry POV

She was broken, and I had no clue how to fix her. I stared at the back of her head, feeling so alone in that dark cave. All I wanted to do was run up behind her, spin her around and kiss her again. But, instead I just talked. I told her how I felt and then I ran away, like the coward Sam expected me to be. I ran across first beach, and in my rage I phased, forgetting Sam was patrolling, forgetting everything but the pain I felt.

Sam chuckled at the images that projected through my brain. _I told you she could never be with a boy. _His arrogance only fueled my hurt and anger. I howled, the most painful sound I had ever heard escape my lungs.

Leah POV

I spent the night in the cave, not sleeping, just watching the waves hit the rocks below. I knew that my mom had to be worried, but I didn't really care. I was so confused as to my place here with the pack. I hadn't been happy in so long, and I think I just pushed the one shot I had at happiness out of my life for good. What good was I to any of them? A broken She-wolf that most of them didn't really like anyway.

I lay back, resting my head on the hard ground. Slowly the sound of the waves lulled me in to sleepy trance, just as the sun rose into the sky.

"Leah..." I heard a voice, gruff and strong above me, a warm hand touched my arm, shaking me slightly, "Leah... " His voice sounded concerned.

"Bry..." I muttered, softly and grabbed the arm to pull him closer to me. He yanked back with a start as I placed my hand on his chest. The quick reaction caused my eyes to jerk open, and in a moment of blurred vision, I realized it wasn't Embry at all. Jacob sat next to me on the rocks, looking confused by the interaction.

He sighed, staring out at the waves. I sat up, adjusting my shirt and combing my fingers through my knot of hair. The images of the last night poured through me, and for the third time in so many days I broke down in front of my Alpha again.

He looked at me, a sadness in his eyes. He placed his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his chest. "I don't know what happened, Leah... But you have to stop doing this to yourself. You deserve better than what you give yourself." I looked up at him, my eyes stinging with tears. How could he say that? He knew what I had done and what kind of broken woman I was.

"I'm not worth it..." I whispered to him, and he looked at me, shocked.

"Leah Clearwater- We all make mistakes. You are a good person, one of my best friends. I don't know how you can possibly say that..." He had some kind of stern, fatherly thing going on. It was comforting, reminding me so much of the father I had lost.

"But, I made the same mistake twice, Jake. And I hurt people in the process... " I let my words trail off. He brushed the hair out of my face, and resting his calloused hand on my cheek. I sighed.

"Don't you dare blame yourself, Leah. There was a very conniving wolf behind that. You know that Sam is the master of playing games. And about Embry..." He looked at me, his eyes full of concern, "He will be okay. He is more worried about you, actually. He stopped by and told me where you were about an hour ago, said that he was worried and filled me in on what happened."

I looked away from him, ashamed. I was so cruel and he still cared about me, enough to send somebody who he knew could make me feel better. I felt the familiar pain well in my chest again. Jake pulled me in again, letting me know it was okay to cry. I wept for what felt like a day. Jake just smoothed my hair and hugged me tight. His chest was moist from the tears that fell out of my eyes.

When I finally pulled away, he was smiling weakly at me. I didn't know what to do from here, so I smiled back. His arm had never left my shoulders, and I leaned back on him, knowing that in a matter of minutes I would have to face a whole onslaught of questions and yelling. I was so drained that I didn't know how I would handle it.

"I don't want to go home." I said, in a nearly inaudible voice. I sounded so much like a little girl, lost and scared.

Jacob sighed. "You have to. I told Seth where you were and he let Sue know, so that shouldn't be as bad as you think... And as for the rest of things... " He paused, not really sure what to say, "I will re-arrange patrols. No Embry or Sam, I promise." I smiled at him, thankful for his concern, but even more thankful for not having Sam or Embry in my fragile head right now.

We stood up and walked along the beach, Jacob's arm around the shoulder of the broken she-wolf. It was a long way home without phasing.

Jacob was right, Mom wasn't angry with me, she was just concerned. I looked like a crazed mess, my hair messed up and eyes red and swollen from crying. I'm glad she didn't know what had happened, and didn't ask so many questions. I slept for what felt like a year, and when I woke I took a long, cold shower. When I emerged, I was Leah again, not the messed-up child that Jacob found in the cave.

The next few weeks were much easier than I thought. I only saw Embry and Sam once, at an all-pack meeting. Jacob announced the new patrols, and we discussed different scenarios in case of an emergency or unforeseen attack. If everybody played their parts, Jacob had a master plan that would make the best military tactician proud. We were a strong fighting force, but an even better defensive one.

The whole time Jacob spoke, I tried, ineffectively, to avoided the eyes of Sam and Embry. They both stared at me, Sam's full of some wanton lust and Embrys full of something that resembled pity. Both made my stomach turn. After the meeting ended, they both left, not saying a word to me or anybody else. I overheard Quil talking to Paul in the kitchen after they were gone, I cowered behind the door, not wanting my presence to be known.

"What is up with Embry?" Quil said, his words very non-nonchalant.

"I don't know..." Paul answered, I could almost hear the shrugging of his shoulders. "I heard that he got in a fight with Uley... And now Jake suddenly re-arranging patrols... Something happened with Leah... She is just more trouble than she is worth sometimes, you know?" He laughed, the sound turning my stomach.

The next word's out of Quil's mouth were shocking to me, "She has had a rough go of it, you know? What if you were the only dude in a pack of all women? And, the women you loved constantly shoved images of banging your cousin through your head? How would that make you feel? We really can't blame Leah, but it would be nice if she was a little less Bitchy all the time..." Paul was silent. I heard his footsteps approaching the door I was hidden behind, and I leapt backwards to keep from being hit with it.

The red rushed to my cheeks as he glared at me, He didn't say a word as he walked out the front door. I breathed a sigh of relief as I entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Leah... " Quil said, his eyes were full of a thousand questions I wanted to avoid.

"Hi, Quil... " In an attempt to avoid his onslaught, I asked him the one thing I knew would spark a flow of diarrhea of the mouth with him, "How is Claire?"

He grinned ear to ear and started in with the plans for her up-coming birthday gala. I slowly exhaled when I realized that my plan had worked.


	11. Chapter 11

**So, There is no copyright infringement intended, I do not own Twilight or the characters, This is all just for fun. **

**This is rated M for both language and lemons... **

**And life goes on...**

**Chapter 11**

Embry POV

It had been just over 3 months since I had last seen her at the pack meeting, and now here she was, staring at me, hurt and anger in her eyes. One moment, and I was with Seth and Quil, laughing at some joke Seth had made, and the next minute there she was. Her hair was shorter than I remembered, and pulled up in a ponytail. She was so sexy in just a tank top and shorts, I swear that she could hear my heartbeat quicken.

She was upset, that I could see right away, and I should have been mad that she was unhappy about this, but I wasn't. I wanted to walk over to her, scoop her up in my arms and take her away to a life far away from here. As quick as it appeared, she suddenly turned off the hurt in her eyes and snapped into bitch mode.

I silently cursed myself for agreeing to bring Alicia. I had somehow been roped into two double dates with Seth and her best friend, and when Seth mentioned that Kandi was his date for the bonfire, she looked at me with these horrible doe eyes and I had been forced to ask her. Now, Kandi had the flu and I was still stuck with this girl who I could barely have a real conversation with.

"Hi! I'm Alicia, Embry's date!" Alicia was overly bubbly, oblivious to the fierce creature ready to attack her. She reached out her hand to Leah, who just stared at it. Leah looked back up at Alicia with venom in her eyes, and I could feel myself flinch even before she spoke.

"I'm Leah." She said, her voice like ice, still refusing my date's hand. Alicia dropped it awkwardly. "And where did Embry find you? At the sandbox?" She snickered.

"Oh, No... " Either Alicia was good at playing games or she was as vapid as I once thought, "We met at Sam and Emily's wedding... We danced our first dance there..." She turned to look at me, some sort of gooey teenage love oozing out of her eyes. She placed her arm around my waist, snuggling closer to my chest. Something in the combination of Alicia's words and actions changed something in Leah's face, it looked as if somebody had punched her in the gut. She looked at me, her eyes pleading for something. The expression on my face must have been equally pained, because she turned away from us.

"I gotta take off... Ummm... It was nice to meet you, Allison... " She muttered as she walked away, waving her arm slightly.

"It's Alicia... " She yelled after her. God, she was as dense as I thought. I smiled weakly at her, but really staring after Leah. I wondered if I should follow, but Alicia dragged me along with her to a large log near the fire pit that had the elders gathered around.

Leah POV

The past few weeks had been an odd sort of torture. I was numb to the world, even worse than when Sam had left me for Emily. I had avoided any contact with the pack except for the bare minimum. Jake had paired me with Quil and Brady for patrols, so they were pretty easy to handle. We just ran and I focused on what they were thinking. Brady had a crush on some girl at school, and Quil was obsessing about Claire's up and coming birthday event. It made me a little sick, but it was easier than dealing with Sam or Embry.

How Seth convinced me to go to the pack bonfire, I would never know. I think it was the whole "You are the beta and have responsibilities to be there" thing. I promised myself it would be short, I would go and make an appearance and then leave. I had no clue how wrong I was.

I knew Sam and Emily would be there, they always were, and I had prepared myself to ignore Embry. What I didn't prepare myself for was the cute little thing that had glued herself to his side.

They were standing with my brother and Quil, talking and laughing. Embry's eyes were sparkling as he laughed at something Seth had said. It may have appeared unnoticed to most, but I noticed he was very faintly touching her arm with his hand. She glowed that god-awful "I'm in love" beam, and my stomach turned. I was about ready to run away when Seth caught sight of me.

"Hey, Leah!" He yelled, waving me over. I cringed as I walked closer. Embry locked eyes with me, and I felt the wind get sucked out of my lungs. He was gorgeous, and I was cursing myself that I only wore a tank top and jean shorts. The teenage cheerleader goddess next to him shoved her hand in my face.

"Hi! I'm Alicia, Embry's date!" I could feel the panic register in Embry's stance. He was worried I would ruin his chance with Barbie here. I was getting ill to my stomach. So, I did what I do best.

"I'm Leah." I said, staring at her hand. "And where did Embry find you? At the sandbox?" I had roped in what I really wanted to say, making only a crude remark about her age. Then, without having any clue as to what it would do to me, she reached her hand around Embry's waist and looked at him with love in her eyes. The familiar pain welled in my throat, and I knew I had to get out of here, the tears were starting to sting my eyes. I turned and walked away from them, muttering a half-hearted goodbye. This was worse than I could have thought.

Once I was out of view, I sat down on the sand of the beach. The waves crashed as the tears spilling down my cheeks. I could hear Billy Black's voice booming out stories of wolves and wives to the pack, and I could just see Embry's girlfriend eating up every word, hugging him close. She would whisper something to him, and he would laugh and kiss her hair. He would be happy, and I would go on just being Leah the spinster.

I shook my head- wasn't this what I wanted? Him to find somebody who he could have a life with? If that was so, why was I so upset? I wiped the tears away, deciding that I just needed to get home. I needed a hot shower and to get my thoughts together. I took off my clothes and phased, running back home at lightning speed.


	12. Chapter 12

**So, There is no copyright infringement intended, I do not own Twilight or the characters, This is all just for fun. **

**Though, sometimes I wish I owned it... I would totally make that bimbo Bella not end up in Forks at all... Edward and Jake would totally be fist fighting over Leah. She just rocks. **

**This is rated M for both language and lemons... **

**Okay... Here we go, a little more drama before the love starts to flow... **

**Chapter 12**

Leah POV

I made it home and took the worlds longest shower. The water had gone from burning my skin to ice cold. It felt amazing, more so from the clearing of my head than the actual cleansing of my body.

I decided something while the water trickled down my back. I needed to move on, start fresh.

The threat was gone, the Volturi had not even breathed in our general direction in nearly a year. There hadn't been any new vamps around in at least 2 months. To be honest, we were only still running patrols because Jake was over-protective of his imprint. The pack was bigger than it had ever been, and they didn't really need me, at least not right now. I could just go, take a trip... Maybe visit some other tribes or just spend some time alone.

I quickly calculated my finances. I had enough in the bank from my father's life insurance to buy one of those 2 wheeled death traps off of Jake, and I could travel the country for a few years. Meet some people that didn't know about me or my past. Maybe settle down somewhere, as far away from La Push as possible.

I wasn't sure if Jake would go for it, but I am sure I could convince him. I could even make a deal with him to come back in a couple of years, by that time the half-breed would be looking really odd to the townsfolk and the Cullens would be ready to move on, with their little puppy in tow. I could come back, swoop in, and take over my duties, either as Alpha or just as a pack member.

I stood in front of the mirror, singing to myself. My plan was perfect, and I fell asleep soundly that night, dreaming of exciting new places and the possibility of being anybody but who I really was.

I awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and excited about life. I bounded out of bed, got dressed and rushed down the stairs. I had a lot to do today, I wanted to be gone by the weekend and it was already Wednesday. Seth was at the kitchen table, eating a mixing bowl full of Frosted Flakes. I laughed at the confused look he gave to my obvious glee.

"Leah... Are you feeling okay?" He looked genuinely worried about me. I just flashed him a smile and gave him a huge hug. He was tense at first, but I could feel his body relax as he accepted it.

"I have never been better, Seth." I said, still smiling. "I made a decision last night, and I think that it is going to change my life." He looked at me, his eyes full of confusion. I laughed again. "All in good time, Seth... "

He shrugged at me, obviously still curious, but turned his attention back to the mound of cereal. I went over to the fridge and pulled out the carton of eggs and started to make myself a ham and cheese omelet for the start of the best day of my life.

**Embry POV**

I looked for Leah last night as the fire began to dwindle. Kim and Alicia hit it off really well, and they started to discuss some sort of designer purse they both were drooling over. I took that opportunity to flee the scene. I must have wandered looking for her for at least 20 minutes before I found myself in the woods behind her house. The whole house was dark except for her window.

I walked closer, wanting to know if she was okay. The shower was running in the bathroom, and I was about ready to turn around when I heard it stop. I glanced back up to see her dripping wet, and obviously naked form enter her bedroom. She took the towel that was wrapped around her hair and began to pat herself dry.

I watched in awe. She was even more beautiful naked. I longed to climb through her window and just touch her, smooth the wet hair out of her face, graze my fingertips over the gentle swell of her breasts, to kiss her delicious lips. She was facing away from me, looking into the mirror. I could see her lips curl upwards into a toothy smile, and then she began to sing.

It took me a second to register in my mind what was happening, but suddenly it hit me. She was happy. I thought that my decision to bring Alicia had crushed her, but here she was, singing and smiling. I felt as if my heart had turned to stone. I turned away from her window and sprinted back to the bonfire.

"There you are, handsome!" Alicia walked right over to me, putting her arms around me and squeezing me tight. The contact made me cringe a little. "I was starting to wonder where my Embry ran off too..."

Two and a half dates and suddenly I was "Her" Embry. The idea honestly did not set well with me, but for some reason I fed right into it. I put my fingers under her chin and lifted her face to mine. I grazed her lips softly with mine, and she sighed when it was over. I could tell that it excited her, because suddenly the smell of her arousal was choking me. How could it have that much effect on her, but do nothing to me?

I pulled her in tightly, convincing myself that I could force myself to feel something. I looked at her, trying to be seductive and growled low into her ear. "Do you want to get out of here... maybe spend some time alone?" I had barely gotten the last word out when she was turning to say her good byes to Kim and Emily who were standing close.

The smiles that Kim and Emily gave me made me a little sick to my stomach, they were happy I was with this vapid teenager. I know that if it were Leah running off with me into the night they wouldn't be smiling. I pushed every thought of her out of my mind. I was going to forget Leah Clearwater, no matter how hard it was. Alicia grabbed my hand and we walked off towards her little Ford Escort.

When we pulled into her driveway, I started to feel sick. What was I doing? I didn't want this girl, and yet here I was stringing her along. I wasn't the kind of guy who could just use a girl like she was a tissue and then discard her when I was done. I followed her slowly, watching her bound up the steps in front of me. I should make my exit now, I thought.

"Everybody seemed really cool tonight..." She said, flicking on the light just inside the door. I had stopped dead in my tracks, waiting for the opportunity to back out but not finding the right words. She turned back to look at me. "I really like Kim and Emily, but that one girl...Leah? Was that her name? I don't think she liked me very much..."

The mention of Leah's name stirred something inside of me, and before I knew it I was scooping up Alicia in my arms, pressing our lips together in a kiss that contained no heat. I invaded her mouth with my tongue and she gasped by my forcefulness. Her hands entwined in my hair as she pulled me in closer. I kicked the front door shut behind me and she pulled away for just the briefest moment.

"My room is up the stairs, the second door on the right," she gasped before putting her mouth back on mine. I carried her quickly, bounding up the stairs two at a time. I pushed open the door to her room and literally threw her on the bed. She giggled softly. I could tell she was a little nervous. I, to my surprise, was not. I only wanted to feel something, anything but the pain that was engulfing my chest.

I stood at the foot of her bed, just watching her as she crawled to the end of the bed, and stood up on her knees so that he face was at my chest. She pulled off her shirt, revealing a pink flowered bra. She clawed at my shirt, finally freeing it from my pants after an awkward moment. She giggled again, nervously. I pulled my shirt over my head, and lifted her up to my eye level. I slowly began to kiss her again, my lips numb.

She moaned softly, breaking away. "I want you Embry... " She said, her eyes full of passion. I wished, that there was any way that I could possibly reciprocate that feeling, but I knew I couldn't. I was going to hurt this girl if I let this continue any farther. She stood up, unzipping her shorts, doing a little strip tease that should have made me want to jump her bones. I could smell her arousal get stronger as her shorts made their way to the floor. The smell made me sick.

I closed my eyes, wishing that I was with Leah instead of her. Leah's soft skin, the pools of brown that were her eyes. I wish I could kiss her mouth, and taste the sweet juices that would escape between her legs. I suddenly felt hands fumbling with my zipper, and my now swelling manhood was free. I looked down, seeing Alicia eagerly gazing at me before she took the head into her mouth. The sensation felt good, but the sight of Alicia working my cock with her tongue made me sick. I couldn't do this.

I yanked away from her, and she looked confused. I hurriedly tucked myself away before backing away out the door. "I'm so sorry, Alicia... I just can't do this..." I muttered as I made my exit. She just sat there on her knees, looking as if she might cry. I rushed down the stairs and out the front door. I couldn't get home to wash her scent off of my quick enough.


	13. Chapter 13

**So, There is no copyright infringement intended, I do not own Twilight or the characters, This is all just for fun. **

**This is rated M for both language and lemons... **

**Chapter 13**

Leah POV

I jogged all the way to Jake's house, which really wasn't that far. I hoped that I would find him there, not at the Cullens. I didn't want to ruin my perfect morning having to fake kindness with the leaches.

The moment I walked into Jake's yard, I headed straight for the garage. I knew that he spent a good majority of his time there, so I knew that is where I could find him. As I walked closer, I could make out the sounds of a heated discussion. I stopped, straining my ears to hear more.

"You need to keep this under wraps until I have had the chance to talk with her." Jake sounded beyond angry.

"You try to shut Emily up." Sam's voice wasn't mad or upset, he just sounded exasperated. His voice caused me to cringe a little, opening the floodgates and a waterfall of memories seeped through my head. I started to back away, suddenly not wanting to know what they were talking about.

"If Leah finds out the Emily is pregnant, she is going to go ape shit. I know you couldn't care less, Uley, but I do. Lee is my Beta, and she is important to me." Jake growled out the words. It took me a moment to register what I just heard.

Emily was having a baby. Any other woman would have squealed with joy at the concept, but I was obviously a little less than excited. All thoughts of my leaving La Push were wiped away as I ran for the woods, phasing in the middle of Jake's yard. I ran, knowing the only place I could go that I could absorb what just happened.

Embry POV

I ran from Alicia's house and straight back to the beach. I don't know why, I just needed to be away from everything. I walked along the rocks, climbing up the cliffs to where I would spend hours jumping off and laughing with my friends. There had even been a time when Leah would go cliff-diving with us, but that was so long ago.

I watched the sun come up, knowing that I would have to go home soon and face everything. By now, I was sure that Alicia had talked to of Kandi, who had then yelled at Quil. The bombardment of questions that would follow would have no answer, at least not one that I could give him. What would I tell him- That I loved Leah? That I loathed Alicia even though I led her on? I sighed.

I laid back, watching the clouds swirl above me in the brilliant reds and purples that the sunrise caused. It was breath taking. I closed my eyes, letting the warmth of the sun wash over my skin. Just as I began to drift to sleep I heard the pounding of paws against the rocks. I glanced up to see a streak of silver fur run by, oblivious to me being there. The ball of fur suddenly leapt off the cliff, and in mid-air phased in front of me to the most beautiful naked form I have ever seen.

"Leah... " I whispered, like she was some sort of dream. I heard the splash of the water below as her body hit the waves. I waited for the sound of her breaking the surface and gasping for air, but the sound didn't come. I waited for what felt like a lifetime before I stood up and followed suit to the ocean below.

Sam POV

Telling Jacob first had not been part of the plan, but somehow that leach Edward heard my thoughts while I was out on patrol and let it slip to my Alpha. Jake demanded that I meet him at his garage to talk about it. I hated not being in control of the pack, and he knew that.

Our conversation had gotten out of control quickly. Emily wanted to tell everybody at a big cookout tomorrow afternoon. She was about 3 months along, and was already starting to show a little. I convinced her that it was bad luck to tell anybody about it until she was out of her first trimester, and she reluctantly agreed. Today was the first day of trimester number 2 and she was on the phone with he mom first thing, already talking cribs and baby showers.

Jake had a point about not telling Leah right away. She would be torn apart again. I can't say that I didn't enjoy the idea of her crying herself to sleep over me, but I think that a person could only be pushed so far and I didn't want her to do anything too stupid.

But, If I knew Emily's mom she had already told Sue Clearwater, and it was only a matter of time before she let it slip in front of Leah. Jake was pissed, not at me or Emily but at the situation that he had no control over. The idea of our mighty Alpha feeling like he had lost control made me smile.

"If Leah finds out the Emily is pregnant, she is going to go ape shit. I know you couldn't care less, Uley, but I do. Lee is my Beta, and she is important to me." Jacob was growing more pissed by the second. I stared at his glare, knowing that whatever I said would just be in vain.

Suddenly a noise so soft that it would be unnoticeable to normal human ears shattered our silence. The sound of a wolf running through the yard and into the woods.

"Shit" Jake looked at me, and we both knew what had just happened.

Leah POV

I ran past the beach, to the cliffs. I needed to feel something, anything. Why couldn't I just get over everything? Why couldn't I just go on with my life? Why was I so broken? If a wolf could sob, I would have been hysterical.

_Leah... Don't run away from this. _Jacob's voice was in my head. _There is nothing wrong with you... Slow down so I can talk to you..._

I had no intentions of slowing down, and suddenly the cliffs were in my view. And I suddenly knew what I was going to do. 

_ Leah... Please don't do anything to hurt yourself... Please... _Jake's pleading began to pound into my head.

_Shut up, Jake. You will all be better once I am gone, anyway..._ I was icy cold in my resolve. I saw the cliff in front of me and I took a flying leap over the edge, phasing as soon as my back paws left the ground.

The water was colder than I remembered. It had been so long since I cliff-dived. I sunk down into the water, letting it numb my senses. If I could just float here forever... I stayed under until my lungs burned for air. I didn't want to ever surface, but my reflexes were kicking in and I forced myself to paddle towards the dim light above my head.

I felt a strong arm grab mine as I neared the surface. It pulled me close to it's source, and as soon as the warm air hit my cheeks, I gasped for breath. My eyes were fuzzy from the salt in the water, but as they focused, I realized the arm was attached to Embry, who was pressing me close to his body, his eyes full of panic.

"Leah... What were you thinking?" He didn't loosen his grasp on me. His face was just inches from mine, and for a moment I forgot that I was naked. His gaze searched mine for some sort of clue. I felt the weight of the past few months crashing down on me.

"Emily's Pregnant." The words came out as a whisper, and I couldn't tell if the burn in my eyes was from the salt water or the newly forming tears. Embry held my now limp body close as he began to swim to the shore, and as soon as he could, he scooped me in his arms and carried me up the beach, heading straight towards my cave.


	14. Chapter 14

**So, There is no copyright infringement intended, I do not own Twilight or the characters, This is all just for fun. **

**This is rated M for both language and lemons... **

**Chapter 14**

Embry POV

I was painfully aware that Leah was naked as I held her close. By the time we got to the cave she was shivering as I sat her on the rocks. I pulled off my wet shirt and handed it to her. She looked at me, her face looked ashen and almost dead.

"Thank you." She whispered as she pulled it on. Once she was dressed I sat next to her, hoping that my body warmth would do something for her chill, but I knew that she wasn't physically cold. She gazed at me for a moment before she turned away towards the crashing waves.

"I was going to leave La Push today." She stared out blankly. "I have a little money and I was going to run from Sam and Emily... From everybody that knows who I am and my story. I was going to start over and give myself a chance at something real, something that wasn't tainted by everybody's pity." She sighed and rested her head against my shoulder. I didn't say anything, but my head was begging her to not leave me.

"Leah... " I whispered into her hair, and her head lifted and she stared at me with her big brown eyes. I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. Who was I to deny her her happiness? Her one chance to be rid of everything that was weighing her down?

"Embry... " My name rolled off her tongue and I wanted to close the gap between us and feel the warmth of her lips on mine. My heartbeat quickened as she spoke again. "Sam isn't the only one I'm running from... " She stopped, pulling herself away from me. My heart felt as if it stopped suddenly. She looked at me again, with a look in her eyes that I hadn't seen since the moment we kissed.

"I was running from this." She motioned towards the space between us. "You deserve somebody who isn't broken... Somebody you can love that will love you back, unconditionally. Like that Alicia girl you were with last night... Somebody who can... " Her voice broke, a sob that she had been choking back escaped her lips. Her body shook with a sob for a moment before she regained a tearful composure. "Somebody who can have your baby... "

"Is that it?" I spoke without thinking, angry with myself that I hadn't taken the time to fight for her. I reached out and touched her hair, causing her to turn towards me. "Leah Clearwater... I don't care if you can have a baby. I don't care that you have a history, and I sure as hell don't care how broken you are. I want to be the glue that holds all of your pieces together... I love you" The look in her eyes gave me no indication of what she was thinking. The silence was deafening in the cave.

A small smile curled up at the edge of her lips and I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled her closer to me and pressed my lips down on hers, the flames consuming me. She moaned softly into my mouth, and I leaned her back onto the cold rocks.

My hands began to wander down the wet t-shirt that was clinging to her skin. Her hands were entwined in my hair. Our kisses began to deepen, and I placed my hands on the inside of her thigh, inches from her promised land when I heard a throat clear behind me. I pulled away from her, turning my body slightly, not wanting to feel her warmth leave my skin.

"Good to see that... um... Everything is okay..." Jacob's voice boomed through the cave. His face was broken into a huge grin. He winked at me and turned away from us, walking out of the cave.

I looked back at Leah, whose face was worried. "I don't want to be the one that breaks up your relationship... I won't be that girl... " She whispered softly, her voice shaking slightly.

I laughed loudly, and her face turned angry. She pressed her hands against my chest and shoved hard. She looked like she might cry. "Trust me, any sort of 'Relationship' I had with Alicia is long over." I then proceeded to fill her in, minus some of the more sordid details, of last nights events with Alicia. Her eyes got wide.

"So, you are telling me that you didn't want to sleep with somebody because you felt like it would betray your feelings for me?" She gazed deep in my eyes.

"What can I say?" I said, suddenly very self conscious of my feelings. "I love you." It was the second time in the last few minutes I had uttered the word, and she had yet to really acknowledge it.

She suddenly burst into tears, pulling me in for another all-out assault on my lips. I felt my arousal pushing tight against my pants, and I wanted nothing more than to make love to her. It took every ounce of willpower I had to force my lips free from her. I stared deep into the brown of her eyes.

"I won't be something casual for you, Leah." I whispered, my voice breaking. "I want you... all of you. I couldn't handle it if you left me. We weren't even together, and it nearly broke me last time. If you aren't willing to give me everything, I just can't do this..." I waited, the sound of my heartbeat deafening in my ears. Her hand dropped from my chest, and her face searched mine. I held my breath, waiting for her answer.

Leah POV

There as nothing more perfect that could come out of Embry's mouth at that moment than the words he uttered. Most women would kill to hear that from the man they were in love with, but for some reason they just seemed like grotesque torture to my ears. I pressed my hand firmly on his chest and pushed him off. He seemed taken aback as I sat up, turning away from him.

"Embry. You are a wolf. You will imprint and leave me." He began to speak, but I rushed my next statement so he couldn't get the words in. "I have to assume it is going to happen... And I can't do it again. If you thought Sam was hard for me to get over... You would kill me." He was holding me again, softly stroking my hair and the back of my neck. The flames from the tips of his fingers were trailing little sparks across my damp flesh. It was like heaven.

I forced myself to focus my energies on what I was saying. "I love you." The words seemed so foreign and yet so right escaping my lips. It caused his fingers to stop dead at the base of my neck. His heartbeat quickened, and the lump formed in my throat. "I don't want to live the rest of my life wondering if every beautiful girl you look at will be your soul mate. And I don't want you to feel guilty about what you are doing to me when you meet her. I want you to be happy." His fingers drew away from my skin completely. His breathing became slower, more deliberate. I turned to look at his face, his expression unreadable. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to mine. Our noses brushed against one another, and our lips were just centimeters apart. I could smell his breath, which oddly enough seemed like a natural aphrodisiac. We sat like that for a few moments, basking in the glory of our closeness. I never wanted this moment to end. He spoke first.

"I promise you this, Leah..." He whispered, barely audible. "I promise to love you, and only you. If you just give me a chance, I ever won't leave you and I will never hurt you. I am not Sam. I am not so weak that a forced infatuation could lessen what I feel for you. When you aren't near me, there is a burning in my chest, and my soul isn't complete. You are my other half, that I am sure of. As far as I am concerned, imprinting is for those who don't have a great love..." His voice broke a little, "Leah Clearwater... I want to be your great love."

The last words were barely out of his mouth before my lips crashed into his. I was in love with Embry Call, and suddenly every worry I had ever had was washed out of my brain. He lay me back down on the cold stone, his hands resting on my naked thigh. The electricity was burning me in to my core, and I needed him to extinguish the flames.

I broke away from his kiss, staring at his eyes that hungered for me. I touched his cheek with my fingers and his eyes grew darker with lust. I whispered the only words that made sense to me at that moment.

"I want you to be my great love too, Embry..."


	15. Chapter 15

**So, There is no copyright infringement intended, I do not own Twilight or the characters, This is all just for fun. **

**This is rated M for both language and lemons... **

**I know that this one was pretty short, but I have had some intense writer's block. That paired with a very busy summer makes for little motivation to write. **

**Chapter 15**

Embry POV

Her words sent a chill down my spine. As much as the urges in my body wanted to rip the clothes off of her and make love to her on the cold, stone floor, I didn't want our first time together to be like that. I wanted it to be special,and perfect. So in stead I laid next to her, gently running my fingers over her cheek, pushing the hair out of her face. She smiled softly at me.

Slowly, the sun sank down and the cave began to grow dark. We must have laid there for hours, but it was clear that neither of us wanted to move. Her eyelids began to grow heavy, and I pulled her as close as possible to me. Soon her breathing became slow and even. I carefully sat up, pulling her into my arms. When I began to move towards the mouth of the cave, her eyes opened and she gave a weak protest.

"Shhh, my love... It is okay. Go back to sleep..." I whispered into her hair. Her lips curled back into a smile and she snuggled her face into my chest.

It took a while, but I walked slowly carrying her. I could smell her hair, and the slow pattern of her breathing. She was amazing... and she wanted to be with me. I found myself smiling like a fool most of the walk, but I was okay with it, because Leah Clearwater said that she loved me.

I eventually found myself out in front of the Clearwater house, and before I even had my foot on the first step the door swung open, and the person on the other side was not who I expected. A low growl formed in my chest and I clung tighter to Leah.

"What the Hell is going on here, Embry?" Sam's voice was low and threatening, as he looked at me through thin eyes.

Sam POV

I saw him walking up the front lawn, grinning like a fool carrying Leah in his arms long before he knew I was there. My stop by was innocent enough, I had come to personally invite Seth and Sue to my cookout the next day, but secretly I wanted to see Leah and her reaction.

Embry immediately got on the defensive when I opened the door, and I couldn't help but egg him on. Leah's eyes opened with a start at the sound of my voice, she looked to me and then back up at Embry. He sat her down softly, holding her close while she

"No- Why the hell are you here, Sam?" Embry said, his voice matching mine for tone and intensity.

I chuckled, holding the door open for them. "I came to give the good news to Sue and Seth myself... I am going to be a dad!" I looked at Leah's face for a glimpse of what I longed for, the look that gave me an indication of the pain in her soul. I fed off that look, it made me feel in control of her, made me feel like she belonged to me still. I waited, but her eyes never wavered. And when the look did not come, I felt the wind rush out of my lungs.

"Emily deserves to be happy, Sam. She deserves better than you. I hope that with this baby you can finally grow up and treat her the way she deserves to be treated." Leah said, her words like ice. "You need to leave. Embry and I have some unfinished business to attend to." Then, without missing a beat, she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down into a deep, intense kiss. His hand snaked on her waist, pulling her tighter into his body.

I could feel myself start to shake, and I knew that I was moments from phasing. They deserved my wrath, and I was going to show them. Would he love her when she had scars down her face like Emily? The fire began to burn down my spine, but I was stopped by a cool hand on my shoulder.

"You need to leave, Sam. You are no longer welcome here." Sue Clearwater's voice was stern, causing me to pull my anger back in. I turned to look at her, seeing Seth close behind her, his fists clenched into tight balls at his side.

"I'm sorry that my good news falls on deaf ears in the Clearwater house... " My voice wavered, and I could not have felt less like a former Alpha than I did at that moment. "I am not going to retract my invitation, Emily would like you all to be there tomorrow." I walked quickly past Leah and Embry, and they did not break their embrace. I phased in the front yard, not caring who saw me.

Leah POV

Sam was trying to draw a certain reaction out of me, but it never came. What used to be second nature around him just never surfaced. All I could feel was pity, for Emily being forever bound to him, and sadness that I let him rule my life for so long.

Embry's arms made me feel safe and warm, something that hadn't happened for a very long time. We stood on the porch, our foreheads touching lightly for a couple of minutes after Sam had disappeared into the darkness. Embry's smile was infectious, and I found myself mirroring it right back.

Seth cleared his throat loudly behind us, breaking my daze. I turned, and when our eyes locked he broke into an equally stupid grin. Embry started to laugh a little at us, and Seth looked at him quickly, forcing the smile away.

"Now listen good, Call. I am only going to say this once." His voice was laced with fake intensity. Embry's forced himself to straighten the corners of his mouth as Seth continued. "If you EVER hurt my sister, I will personally tear you apart- you hear?" He may have been fighting a smile, but his eyes spoke the truth.

"I have no intentions of every hurting her, Seth..." Embry's voice was soft, and I found him staring at me when I turned my gaze to him. His fingers stroked my cheek and the fire of his touch caused me to grin again. Suddenly we were both grabbed in a big hug, my brother squeezing tighter than I even thought possible.

My mom's laugh rang out from the doorway behind us, and I suddenly realized that at this moment my life was perfect.

**As I mentioned before, I have had some serious writer's block... and I would love some ideas on this one... What direction should I take with this?**

**Should Sam try and mess it all up even more than he has?**

**Should Emily find out about Leah & Sam and leave him in the dust?**

**I just don't know... I know that next chapter will be a Lemon, because this story has been without one for wayyyyy too long. **


	16. Chapter 16

**So, There is no copyright infringement intended, I do not own Twilight or the characters, This is all just for fun. **

**This is rated M for both language and lemons... **

**Here we go... Part one of a two-part LEMONNNN!**

**(Sorry about the delay, I generally suck at time-management... I re-wrote this like 4 times and I am still not really happy with how it turned out, but I knew I needed to post something...)**

Chapter 16

Emily POV

Sam was distant since the wedding; and I, being blinded by love, chalked it up to the recent fight for Alpha. I sure as hell didn't see that fact that he was still in love with my cousin to be the reason for his coldness.

The cookout was going well, it was almost time to announce my pregnancy, the boys had stuffed their faces full of burgers and potato salad, and had moved onto the massive tray of brownies I had spent the morning baking.

I was talking to Aunt Sue when I felt Sam protectively put his arm around me and clear his throat, causing the wolves to turn their attentions to him. I gazed up at his face, and he smiled down at me when he began to speak. "Some of you already know, but many of you don't. There is reason other than food that we decided to gather you all here today."

"You mean there is something more important than Food?" Brady chimed in from the back of the group. Sam broke my gaze to turn and chuckle at the young wolf. In a split second his smile turned to a harsh glare, his hand dropping away from me and he took a step back. It was almost inaudible, but I swear I heard a growl come from his chest.

It was like slow motion when I turned to see what caused his sudden change of moods. And it ended up being one of those moments that cause time to stand still. My eyes followed where Sam was staring, what seemed to just be a sea of native faces until I saw them. A grinning Embry who casually had his arm slung around my cousin's shoulders. The second my eyes locked with hers I knew. The way that a mother knows there is something wrong with her children. She looked at me with an unspoken pity and I nearly choked at my next realization.

Sam was in love with Leah. He was jealous of this new affection between her and Embry. The tears welled in my throat and I choked back a sob. Sam's posture quickly changed back to focusing on me, but I could tell he knew It was too late. I turned away from his grasp and ran to the house, the mumbles from the confused pack masking the sound of my tears.

Embry POV

I knew we shouldn't have come to the picnic, but Jake insisted. The pack knew something was amiss, and he didn't want the already tense pack mood to be affected by it anymore. So, we reluctantly agreed and showed up late, hoping that we could slip in unnoticed by the rest of the pack, and it went well until Sam decided to make a fool of himself.

Leah ran past Sam, following Emily into the house. When Sam began to follow her, I rushed out and grabbed his arm. He turned, ready to punch me when Jake grabbed his other arm. He looked angry but stopped himself and shook himself free of our grasp.

"Why did you come?" He hissed at me, his face contorted in some weird mix of anger and jealousy. He was pushing me close to the edge. I wanted nothing more than to rip his throat out.

"I insisted they come. All three of you are part of the pack, Sam, so you need to get used to the idea of them being together. Right now you are making a fool of yourself in front of everybody." Jacobs voice was calm and collected, causing Sam to realize his error. The entire crowd watched what had unfolded, and they were now just staring at the the three men, obviously confused.

"Everything is okay... I'm going to go check on my wife... so keep eating and we will continue the announcement later..." He didn't sound very convincing to me, but everybody else seemed to have bought it and resumed their assault on the food.

Jake and I followed Sam inside, not daring to let him near Leah without supervision. All three of us sat, not saying a word, trying to tune out the sobs coming from the upstairs bedroom. The sobs eventually turned into whimpers and eventually just faded away, and after a few moments Leah walked out with Emily, holding hands. The relief on Sam's face was evident and he ran to his imprint, trying to make amends.

"It's okay... Leah explained everything... " Emily whispered to him, and the muscles in his back tensed. "She told me how you were upset because Embry hadn't imprinted yet and were scared he was going to hurt her... Stupid me and my raging hormones thought that you sere jealous of Embry being with her... I'm sorry for overreacting and ruining our picnic, baby..." He hugged her close and she pulled him down for a kiss.

I glanced over at Leah, who had repositioned herself next to me, reaching for my hand. She squeezed it, and I knew that she was over him now. She had lied to Emily to protect her, which I am pretty sure the Leah of even a few days ago would not have done.

Leah POV

We didn't stay much longer at the picnic, after the encounter Embry just couldn't keep his hands off of me. Constant touches and stolen kisses were making me a little more hot and bothered than I needed to be at a quasi-family function, so we snuck away early. We had rode with my mom to Sam's house, but chose to phase and run back home before Seth and she had decided to leave.

The visions running through Embry's head were vivid images of us locked in the throes of passion, and he was turning me on more than I would like to admit. It was only about a minute run but it felt like forever. We reached the back porch and simultaneously phased back to human, his lips crashing into mine.

I moaned, the flames burning deep in my core were threatening to consume me right there. His tongue invaded my mouth, exploring with a fiery passion I didn't think possible. It was only yesterday that we decided to be together, but for some reason this didn't feel like we were rushing into anything. My arms were locked around his neck, forcing him even deeper into my mouth.

He finally broke away from my lips for just a moment, just long enough to lift my naked form bridal style and whisk me through the backdoor. "I don't think the neighbors would appreciate what I am about to do to you..." he whispered, his voice husky and laced with a promise that caused me to involuntarily giggle like a love struck teenager.

He practically kicked down the door to my room, and carefully laid me on the bed, his eyes black with lust. He nuzzled into my neck, his tongue trailing slowly down my throat, to my breasts, and carefully lower.

"Oh, Bry..." I whispered, as he began to slowly knead my breasts with his rough hands, and he kissed around my mound, causing me to shiver in anticipation. He looked up at me, locking eyes with me just as he carefully stuck his tongue between my lower lips and the moment he made contact my body involuntarily jerked. I gasped as he started a slow rhythm swirling around my swollen clit, now using his rough hands to massage my thighs and butt. The feeling began to mount and suddenly I felt the explosion tingle from my core outward to every single piece of skin on my body. I trembled against him and he lessened the pressure he was using. He looked up at me, grinning.

"What?" I said, suddenly self-conscious of the way he was looking at me. I reached for my pillow to cover myself up, and he swatted it away.

"I did good, huh?" He said, his smile even wider moving up to my face slowly, pecking kisses all along the way. His hard on pressed against my thigh, causing a whole new level of passion to fill me.

"You did more than good... " I winked at him, pushing him down on the his back next to me. "In fact, let me just show you how good you did by returning the favor." I grabbed his member in my hand and his eyes got wide as I lowered my lips to engulf the head. He moaned as I started to swirl my tongue up and down his shaft.

"Damn, Lee... " His voice sounded like somebody was strangling him. I gently grabbed his balls in my hand and squeezed them, rolling them and tugging lightly. He jerked a little against me and I felt him began to lose it in my mouth. His breathing became more and more labored as he gripped my hair in his fist. At the moment I knew he was ready to release his load, I opened up my throat and took him entirely in.

He strangled out a cry and released the warm and salty liquid into my mouth. I wasn't big into swallowing, but for some reason I wanted the fill myself with the essence of Embry as much as I could. When he finished, he pulled me up to him, planting kisses along my chin and nose.

"I love you so much, Leah." He whispered, his gaze locked with mine. " I want to make love to you... " He kissed me on the lips again, something that Sam would never have done after I gave him a blow job. We lay there for another few moments, and just when I thought I would have a little time to regain my composure, he rolled over top of me and I could feel him already prepared for round two, a wicked smile on his face.

****** To be Continued...*** **


	17. Chapter 17

**So, There is no copyright infringement intended, I do not own Twilight or the characters, This is all just for fun. **

**This is rated M for both language and lemons... **

**Second part of my Lemon... Enjoy... **

Chapter 17

Embry POV

As I lay over-top of her, I was filled with this overwhelming sense of love and contentment. She smiled coyly, and ran her fingers down my abs to my waiting manhood. Her fingers lightly stroked the still sensitive head and I shuddered.

"Are you going to fuck me or just stare at me, Bry?" She whispered, her voice low and wanton. I moaned at the additional friction she applied to my member as she ran her tongue over my lips. She guided me to her moist, waiting warmth and I slowly began to enter her.

Her breath hitched as soon as I began. Her walls were tight around me, warm and inviting. She was perfect in every facet. I must have been moving too slowly for her, because she jerked her hips and forced me in fully, her back arching to meet my chest. I met her with another thrust, causing her eyes to roll back and her breathing to get deeper and more labored.

I pulled out nearly all the way before each thrust, making the feeling torturous for both of us. She was getting close, I could tell by the way she was moving erratically, so I picked up the pace. That was the moment she screamed my name, and I nearly lost it entirely.

"Embry! Oh, Fuck!" She screamed as her walls clamped around me. I rode her orgasm out with her, but then had to slow myself to keep from coming too soon. I watched as she recovered and finally opened her eyes to look at me. I waited for her to say something as I set myself at a slow rhythm.

"Let me be on top." She said to me, a sly grin on her face. Before I could answer, she somehow pushed me over while not losing any of the contact that we had. She was straddling me, facing me. I immediately, as if drawn to them, reached up for her breasts. She swatted my hands away, grabbing them and pinning them above my head. Her breasts pressed against my chest and she placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"No, no... Mr. Call... " she whispered, her breath warm on my face. I pulled my head up desperate to kiss her again, and she pulled back just out of my reach. I growled without meaning to, and she crashed her lips into mine, her tongue invading my mouth, all while rocking her hips in a delicious manner.

She pulled away suddenly and I moaned at the loss of contact, even though we were still connected most intimately. She braced herself and carefully swung her legs around, never losing friction with my member until she was riding me reverse. She began to raise and lower herself with such force on me I was glad I was a shifter and could take the painful pleasure Leah could dish out. I reached up and kneaded her ass in front of me and she moaned again, her body tensing. I felt my orgasm building too and I began to thrust to meet her every time she moved.

It happened only a few heartbeats later, her body began to shake and I released myself into her, her walls milking me for every last drop of cum. She stopped moving, her body glistening from sweat and she shivered.

She unmounted me, and laid her head on my chest. I was still breathing hard, as I took her chin in my fingers and raised her lips to mine.

"That was amazing, Embry..." She whispered.

"It was only amazing because it was with you..." I said softly, pushing my face into her hair. "That and Emmett Cullen gave me a few pointers..." I chuckled.

She positioned herself to look at me, smiling. "Remind me to thank Emmett the next time I see him.." before she kissed me again.

Emily POV

I was best friends with Leah long enough to know when she was lying to me. But, the more she talked the more I knew I couldn't do this right now. I couldn't make a decision about Sam and my marriage 3 months into a pregnancy with everybody I know in my backyard. So, I put on a happy face as she hugged me, and I walked out and lied to my husband.

Something had been off about Sam since before we had gotten married, I just hoped that the wedding would change that, but it only got worse. He went missing during the reception for almost an hour, and when he showed back up, his tux was dirty and he smelled like the woods. Then I watched from the bedroom window as he and Jacob had a screaming match in the backyard that ended up being the loss of his Alpha status. Then the look on his face when he saw Embry's arm around Leah, and the way she lied to my face as she held my hand in hers cemented what I already had suspected.

Leah Clearwater is, or at least was, fucking my husband.

I should be more upset about it, but I found myself slightly indifferent. There has always been a pull to Sam, like some inhuman force made us be together, but there was never any chemistry. Not any true chemistry anyway- Just something that we were almost forced into. He doesn't love me anymore than I love him, but we are forever tied together by some fucked up part of the native American universe.

I didn't care, because my thoughts often strayed elsewhere. Somebody whose casual touches make a fire explode in my skin, somebody who I catch staring at me from across the room as I cook for them in the kitchen. The one who always makes an excuse to help me with something just so he can be in the room alone with me.

His advances were slight in the beginning, a casual touch when he grabbed something out of my hands or gave me a hug that lasted just a moment too long. Now his touches were much more deliberate, he would pull me closer to brush a stray strand of hair out of place, or loop his arms around me from behind, pressing his lean muscles against my back. He would sometimes whisper into my ear how beautiful I was, and how he hoped to someday be as lucky as Sam to have somebody like me.

Sam never noticed, because he was too involved with Leah. I told myself for all those months that he was just involved in pack business, but now I know he really didn't care about me. He was just forced to be with me, when he would rather be with my cousin. If we were in a normal world, he would have been with my cousin and I may have been with the man that makes my blood boil. I have never gone beyond intense flirting with him, but with the newest transgressions that have come into light, I may have to step up my game a little bit.

Sam Uley is not going to be the only one who gets to play, I will not set back while he fucks Leah when I could be having a little more fun myself.

***** So... I need feedback as to who you think Emily is flirting with. **

**To be honest, I am not so sure myself... **

**I don't know about it being an imprinted wolf, though I am not opposed to it. **

**Give me ideas! I love this turn of events, and I think I am excited **

**as I decide the way the story is going. ...**


	18. Chapter 18

**So, There is no copyright infringement intended, I do not own Twilight or the characters, This is all just for fun. **

**This is rated M for both language and lemons... **

Chapter 18

Sam POV

I ran until my paws were aching. My muscles sore, screaming for me to stop. I hurt all the way from my snout to the tip of my tail. I must have been running for days, my head filled with nothing but memories and pain. The images of Emily and _HIM_ kissing clouding my mind, and eventually the images of Leah and Embry were thrown in, my imagination only fueling my anger. My heart ached, and for a while I could not tell if it was because of Emily or Leah. I was so lost. I felt myself collapse against a tree and sink down, my mind still screaming to run but my body unable to.

After I walked in on them, I quickly phased and ran to the woods. Seth and Jake were patrolling, and Jacob immediately barked for Seth to phase back to human.

_Sam... _Jake was cautious. _I know it hurts, but where are you running to?_

_I don't know. _My inner wolf knew that if I stayed I would kill them both, Embry and Colin. _Just buy me a few days of silence... Can you at least give me that and I will call you when I am ready. _

_Yeah, man. Just call me and I will lift the order. Don't be a fool... Just... Don't do anything stupid, okay? _Then he was gone, and I was truly alone inside of my wolf head since the first time I had phased. And I started to run East.

Colin POV

It was 3 days after my 15th birthday when I phased the first time and I was suddenly forced into something that could not possibly be reality- I was a terrified giant wolf and my thoughts were no longer my own. Sam had calmed me down enough to get me to phase back, and I sat on his couch with tears brimming in my eyes as I was told about the cold ones and the war I was going to have to fight in less than a weeks time. And I sat there, feeling completely scared and lost, until I felt a cool hand gently place itself on my shoulder.

That was the moment I fell in love with Emily, her scars were already in place over her delicate features, but it was her eyes that drew me in. They felt like home. After that I wasn't so scared to be a protector of my people, as long as Emily was there to meet me when I came back from the fights.

That was almost 3 years ago, and I was going to be turning 18 in about a month. What had started as a crush quickly grew to something much more deep. I died at her wedding, running off into the woods as soon as the processional exited the church, only to be stopped when I heard the sounds of Leah Clearwater sobbing behind a tree. As sick as it was, It made me feel better knowing that I wasn't alone in my agony that day.

I was oblivious to Sam and Leah's fuck-fest until the day when the packs merged. It didn't take long for me to put two and two together, and I was so angry with them both. With Sam for cheating on perfection with the queen of all bitch, and with Leah because she got to be with her obsession while I didn't. It was then I decided to take my seemingly innocent flirting up a notch.

I can't lie that I wasn't nervous the first time I pressed against her back or gently moved her hair out of her face, but the quickening of her heartbeat and the deep smell of her arousal calmed my fears. I knew I wouldn't take it much further unless she gave me a hint that she wanted me to.

That hint came late last night when she showed up at my doorstep, her eyes red from crying. Brady, Quil and I had gotten a place together near the edge of town, a run-down piece of crap house buried deep into the woods. The price was right and the remote location afforded us the ability to be discreet. Quil was babysitting Claire, and Brady had gone on a date with some girl that Embry had apparently dumped- Allison or Alicia or something, so I was home alone, watching a Myth busters marathon on Discovery.

The knock was light on the door, startling me a little more than it should have. I hadn't heard a car or the footsteps approaching. I flung open the door, not bothering to put on a shirt, and I was greeted with a tear-stained Emily. It wasn't the first time she has seen me without my shirt on, but for some reason the expression on her face as she gazed slowly up and down my chest caused my stomach to flip-flop.

"Emily? What are you doing here... I mean... Are you okay? Why are you crying?" I guess the mere sight of her had turned me into a blubbering idiot. Apparently I must have said the wrong thing because she burst back into tears.

"I'm sorry, Colin... I didn't know where else to go. Sam... Sam's cheating on me... " She nearly choked on the words, covering her face with her hands. I rushed over to her, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into our messy living room. She sobbed softly into my chest as I stroked her hair. It took her a moment to regain her composure and pull away from me. Her tears made my chest moist and the air was cold once I lost her contact.

She carefully took in her surroundings,and I became slightly embarrassed by the disarray of our house. It was littered with dirty dishes and laundry, all of our furniture being worn hand-me-downs from family or the council. I quickly began to pick up the mess that was closest to me, mumbling an apology under my breath.

She grabbed my arm, causing me to turn to her quickly. "It's okay, Colin. You don't have to pick up... I probably shouldn't have even come here.. I'm sorry. " She whispered, her eyes burning into mine for a moment before she turned towards the door.

"Don't go." I said, far too quickly, causing her to turn back to me. I stepped closer to her, tilting her chin towards me until our eyes locked again. "Please stay."

She was the one who placed one hand on my chest while circling the other around to the back of my neck. She pulled me down to her, causing me to rest my forehead against hers. I could feel her breath on my face, our lips barely an inch apart. "Why am I not enough for him..." She whispered to me, causing my heart to break just a little.

"He's a fool." I placed my hand on her waist, allowing my fingers to trail slowly upward along her side, causing her to shudder slightly. "He doesn't deserve you." The words were barely out of my mouth before her lips met mine in a slow and tender kiss. It was brief, and she pulled away quickly, her hand still resting on my chest.

"I'm... I'm sorry... " She stuttered, obviously shocked by what she did. I could feel an involuntary grin growing on my face.

"Don't be... " I said, before I pushed my lips back into hers. She pulled me closer to her, and I lifted her up carefully, closer to my mouth. She wrapped her legs around my waist as her lips parted, allowing my tongue to tangle with hers. She moaned softly, clawing at my hair almost violently and I laid her down on the couch, pushing off a Doritos bag and one of Quil's shirts. I broke away from her for a moment, staring at her- lost in the surreal feeling of the moment.

"This is wrong." She stated quietly, not moving, looking at me for some sort of reaction.

"There is no way something that feels this right can be wrong... I'm in love with you Emily... " I can't believe I just admitted this to her. She pulled me closer into her again, our lips crashing, her hips grinding against me, causing me to moan. I had just reached my hand under her shirt, cupping her breast in my palm when the door flung open. I heard the growl before I turned to see the raging eyes of Sam Uley.

"Get off of my WIFE!" He roared, grabbing me by the back of my neck and throwing me off her and onto the floor. His fist met my face with one solid blow, and I could feel the bones in my cheek shatter.

"Fuck you, SAM!" Emily screamed, pounding her fists against his back. He turned to look at her, his body shaking. He was going to phase at any minute, and she stopped her beating of him and backed up slowly, terrified. He growled and I could see the rippling of his skin.

I slammed my body into his and pushed him away from Emily. He would kill me if he phased, but I needed to make sure that he wouldn't hurt her. He fell against the other wall and I pulled Emily behind me.

He stood up, his body still on the verge of phasing. He glanced at me and back at his terrified wife and he turned and ran towards the door, phasing as he leapt from the front porch. I was barely able to turn around and catch Emily as she passed out.


	19. Chapter 19

**So, There is no copyright infringement intended, I do not own Twilight or the characters, This is all just for fun. **

**This is rated M for both language and lemons... **

**Authors Note: I know I have gotten away from the Embry/Leah storyline a bit, but I am getting back to it. It is going to get drama-tastic here in a few chapters. **

**I'm pretty geeked with how the story is going. **

Chapter 19

Jacob POV

As soon as I phased, I started making phone calls to all of the pack, putting an Alpha order out to stop all phasing for the time being, not giving many details. Most of the pack didn't question, just agreed glumly. Phasing was a curse, but many of us still used it as an escape when life became too stressful.

I specifically saved Colin for last, bursting through the front door of his house, ready to rip him apart. But, when I walked in the house it was empty, and I could very clearly smell Emily's blood. I panicked, dialing Colin's cell. It went straight to voice mail.

Would Sam physically hurt Emily? Is that why he is running? I was in a panic, not sure where to go or what to do until it clicked. If any of the pack were hurt the plan was to immediately take them to Carlise Cullen for treatment. He rather enthusiastically agreed to be the pack doctor, knowing that we could never be treated by a normal doctor. He said that he owed us because we were there for Renesmee when the Volturi came.

I ran to the shed out back, knowing that Quil had a motorcycle back there. I jumped on, having the use the kick start one too many times. I must have looked ridiculous riding the little dirt bike, but It was the quickest way to Carlisle. I raced through the streets of forks, and down the long hidden driveway to the Cullen mansion. I let the bike fall on the ground as I raced inside.

Colin stood in the living room, his face bruised and swollen, his nose obviously broken. The moment I burst in the room, I wanted to just scream at Colin for being so stupid, but my concern for Emily was greater.

"Where is Emily?" I said, looking up the stairs towards Carlisle's study, knowing that is where she had to be.

"She is upstairs with Carlisle." Edward was behind Colin, glancing between Colin and I. "She is going to be okay, apparently she got upset by something and passed out. When she woke up she was cramping and bleeding, and Colin did the right thing and brought her here. Carlisle is doing everything he can to save the baby... but he isn't sure if he can do anything."

I glared at Colin, my concern for Emily and the Baby growing. I put on my Alpha face and voice.

"What the HELL were you thinking? How long have you and Emily been... Together" I roared at Colin, who stood sheepishly in front of me, staring at the floor. He raised his gaze to meet mine and there was a conviction in them that I was baffled by.

"I love her, Jake." He said firmly. "And you didn't punish Leah when she fucked Sam, so how is my JUST KISSING Emily so much worse? I really don't get your double standard."

I shook my head, not able to come up with a good enough reason. Sam really had it coming, but how could I tell the pup that? And now he was gone when Emily would need him the most. I sighed, not knowing how to answer Colin.

Just then Carlisle came down the stairs. "Jacob, Colin... Can I have a word." I could tell by the look on his face that something was definitely wrong.

"Emily is resting right now, but there was nothing I could do for the baby. I think that the baby was dead before whatever emotional trauma happened to cause the cramping and bleeding." He sighed. "In rare occasions the body doesn't purge itself of the dead fetus, and either a caesarian will have to be done to remove the dead fetus... or I can induce labor and she can give birth to it. Either way it will have to happen sooner rather than later."

I put my hand to my face. How do I expect her to deal with this alone, without Sam? I need to talk to her.. but how do I tell her that her husband is gone and she not only lost her baby, but she has to give birth to it as well? Should I let Colin talk to her?

"Leah." Edward stated. "Emily doesn't want Sam, or Colin or you, Jacob. She wants Leah."

Embry POV

"That was weird." I said, hanging up the phone. Leah looked at me quizzically. "Jake just put a temporary ban on phasing... " She shrugged and nestled herself closer to my body.

"It's not that weird." She said, "Maybe he just needs to run and think about things. Sometimes I wish I could put a command so I could do that." I couldn't help but agree, placing a kiss on her forehead.

We walked through the dusty streets of the Renaissance fair, amongst people dressed as knights or wenches, royalty and court jesters. It was much more fun than I had anticipated, especially having gone with Rose and Emmett, who were perpetually groping each other. Today marked 6 months since I first asked Leah to this same fair. I don't think the meaning of it was lost on either of us.

"Leah!" Rose exclaimed, grabbing my girlfriend away from me. "We need to go try the throwing knives!" I have never seen Rose smile like that, she seemed honestly excited about it. Leah laughed and followed after her. I followed slowly, stopping to look at a few of the little shops along the way.

The metalworking shop quickly grabbed my attention, and I looked to see Leah laughing with Rose as they tried, rather unsuccessfully, to throw knives into a bulls-eye. I ventured in, looking over the swords and armor. I eventually made it to the back of the store to a small case that contained a bit of jewelry, and nestled amongst the pewter dragons and Celtic pendants, I saw it.

It was a large white stone set in some sort of silver looking metal, cut into a square and accented with what looked like diamonds. I looked at it for a moment, when I heard a voice. "You wanna look closer at anything?" I looked up to see an old man smiling at me.

"Yeah..." I said, unsure. "what kind of Stone is in that ring?" I pointed, and he pulled a key from the chain around his neck and unlocked the case. He pulled out the ring and handed it to me.

"You have good taste. That is a princess cut moonstone. Crafted the setting myself, it looks like silver, but it is really white gold. Since I am not partial to Diamonds, the stones around it are white sapphires." He pointed out each detail as he described it. "I actually made this ring specifically for another young guy who wanted to propose to his lady. He said that the moon held some sort of meaning for them, but then they ended up calling it off, so I put it out hoping somebody else would be interested in it." He shrugged.

"How much?" I was nervous at what he would say. It was perfect, but unfortunately being a protector of our people didn't pay. I had a little saved, not much, but some from working after-school jobs and my college fund that wasn't going to be used any time soon. He glanced at me, I must have looked nervous.

"Is it for a certain lady?" He said, his eyes twinkling. I nodded. "I've had this thing for a few years now, and to be honest, nobody has ever asked to look at it. How about I make you a deal? I spent right about $200 on the raw materials... How does $250 sound?"

I was shocked. It was so much cheaper than I ever expected. I quickly calculated what I had in my checking account, and I had more than enough to cover it. I glanced out the door, watching Leah stick a knife dead center on a wooden bulls-eye. She gave Emmett a high-five while a grumbling Rose took the knife from the table and threw it. It hit with a loud thud but didn't stick. She was obviously pissed.

I looked it the man, it was now or never. "Do you take debit card?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded.

Leah POV

"Where the hell is Embry?" I noticed he had been gone for a while, but I guess I was pretty entertained by the fact that Rose was so upset with the fact she couldn't hit the bulls-eye, even with her vampire senses.

"I'm right here, babe." He put his arms around me from behind, pulling me closer to him. He laid a soft hiss in my hair.

"What were you doing?" I asked him, and he immediately looked a little distracted.

"I was over at the metalworking place... Looking for something for Quil. He wants me to pick something up for Claire." He shrugged.

"And your first choice was Metal?" I laughed. "You are a little clueless... How about we get her one of those little flower crowns with all the ribbons on it?" He nodded and we walked over tot he lady selling them on a little cart. I was picking out a purple one, just as Embry's phone rang. He held up his finger, stepping outside. His face was a little concerned. I finished paying and followed him to the shade of a nearby tree. He snapped his phone shut and turned to look at me. He was obviously upset.

"That was Jake again. Something happened back in La Push... He wouldn't give any details Sam is gone and Emily... She lost the baby and only wants to see you, Lee..."


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to everybody who reviews! **

**I'm sorry that I don't answer everybody one by one, but I barely have time to update... Being a full time mom and having to work does that to you... But, I do have to say that I read every review and I REALLY appreciate all the awesome feedback. **

**So, There is no copyright infringement intended, I do not own Twilight or the characters, This is all just for fun. **

**This is rated M for both language and lemons... **

**Chapter 20**

**Leah POV **

Now I know why Hallmark doesn't make a "Sorry you lost the baby you were carrying by the man you stole away from me" card. There really isn't any good way to approach the situation. I walked up the stairs to Carlisle's study, my hands shaking slightly. Embry had offered to come with me, but Edward had quickly shot him down.

"She only wants Leah." He said. "She is upset enough as it is, and all she wants is Leah."

I turned the knob to the door, and carefully opened it. The room was dimly lit, and I heard Emily sobbing softly. I stepped inside, and she turned to me.

"Leah." She said, her voice filled with relief. "I'm so scared..." She said, her voice cracking. I rushed over to her, grabbing her hand in mine.

"You don't have to be scared, Emily. I am right here, and we are going to make it through this." I said, knowing that as the words escaped my mouth they were very much the truth.

The next three weeks were the worst. She was forced to give birth to a stillborn fetus, and even without Sam there she insisted on a funeral. She named her child after my father, Harold Clearwater Uley. Colin never left her side during that time, and it because very clear to me that he was in love with my cousin, and I was forced to sit uncomfortably with my cousin and her secret love and planned a funeral for her stillborn baby. It was beyond emotionally draining.

And through it all, I neglected Embry. He would hold me closely every night as I slept, only to watch me leave before dawn every morning so that I could be there for Emily when she woke up, and to crawl into bed beside him after she had fallen asleep. I felt guilty, and would apologize to him profoundly, but he would just kiss me softly and assure me he wasn't upset about any of it, that we would have a lifetime together, and she needed me more than ever.

It rained the day of the funeral, and I half expected Sam to come out of the shadows to console Emily, but he never showed. She sobbed uncontrollably as they lowered the tiny casket into the ground, and I held her close to me so that she wouldn't collapse.

Afterward all of the pack, imprints and family members went back to her house. She sat on the couch, a ghost of her former self, void of all emotion. It was only after the house had cleared of everybody except for Colin, Emily and myself that she moved from her spot on the couch.

I was loading some coffee mugs into the dishwasher, when I heard her walk in. "Thank you, Leah." She said, her voice weak. "You have been my lifeline though all of this... I honestly don't know how I would have coped without you."

"You would have done it for me, Em." I said back to her, smiling reassuringly.

She stared at me, her eye glazed over. "The thing is, if our situation had been reversed, I don't know if I would have, Lee. You are so much better than me..." I sat down the mug I was holding and walked over to her, grabbing her into a hug.

"None of that matters." I said to her, "All that matters is that you need to start healing. And I will be here for you until you say you don't need me to be." She smiled weakly.

"You have been amazing, Leah. Every waking moment for the past three weeks you have been here to take care of me. You need to take some time for yourself!" She said, smiling weakly. "I think you need to go home and plan a day with Embry... I will be fine."

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone... " I started to protest when she cut me off.

"I am sure." She said, her eyes drifting to the living room, where Colin had fallen asleep in the chair, "Trust me, I am far from being alone. "

**Sam POV**

I didn't phase out of wolf form for at least three weeks. I hunted and killed wild game for food. I stayed clear of all humanity. I needed to be free with my thoughts. Then, the time came when I knew I had to call Jacob to lift the ban on phasing. I phased back to human, pulling on my cut-off shorts, and walked into the craziest looking store set in the middle of the woods. It was dingy and dirty, and the man that was being the counter smelled of body odor and chewing tobacco.

When I walked in, he just stared at me, slightly confused. I was pretty used to that look from strangers. I was a six foot six Native American not wearing a shirt or shoes. "You got a payphone?" I asked him. He just grunted and motioned towards the wall.

I walked over, picking up the receiver. I could feel his eyes on me as I dialed collect to Billy Black's house. The phone rang and rang, with no answer. I grumbled under my breath and slammed the receiver down. I spun around, the crazy redneck still staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" I growled. He shrugged, obviously not phased by my angry demeanor. I turned from him.

"You related to those Uley kids over yonder in Huntsville?" I snapped my head back around.

"What did you just say?" I stormed over to the counter.

"No reason to get angry, Son, you just look like 'em. They are big Ole Injuns too, and they never have any clothes on either." He shrugged, looking back to his black and white TV.

I slammed my fist down. He looked at me, the shock registering for the first time on his face. "What... What was the name?"

"Uley." He said with a slight tremble in his voice. "Josh, Chase, and Cayenne Uley. Their Pa died of the cancer when they were just little, now they live South o' here... over in Huntsville with their Ma, down by the river, I think."

I had heard him right- Uley. A Josh Uley. I ran for the door, barely making it under tree cover before I phased. I ran through the woods, not sure where I was headed, but I knew it had to be South.

It wasn't long before I began to hear cars outside of the wood line, and I ran along the highway until I could hear the sound of a river flowing. I turned towards the sound of the water and stopped as I reached the river.

What the hell am I doing? I thought to myself. So what if there are some kids that are native named Uley down here? It is a common enough name, as was Josh. It could just be a strange coincidence, but my gut told me different. There was some sort of force pulling me here while I ran, and I wondered if maybe it was the pull of family.

I stared at the churning water, lost in my thoughts for what could have been only a few minutes or an hour, I wasn't sure. I snapped out of it as I heard a branch snap from across the river. I lifted my head quickly, catching a glimpse of black fur before it disappeared into the shadows. I stood up, ready to bolt after it, when I felt something collide with the side of my body.

I rolled over, pain shooting through my ribs, just in time to see a dark gray wolf lunge at my neck. I growled, and kicked its much smaller form off of me, causing it to fly a good ten feet away. I leapt back onto my paws, ready to spring as a different wolf jumped on my back, this one much heavier as it sank it's teeth into the back of my neck. The pain caused me to howl and thrash around to get it off of me. Just then the gray wolf lunged for my neck again, making contact this time.

As it's teeth sank in, I felt the world go black. Just before I passed out, I could feel myself phase back to human.


End file.
